


in grace & beauty, beloved by all who know him

by mqry (orphan_account)



Series: and my kiss falls upon your lips [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - Royalty & Fantasy, Angelica Eliza and Peggy are the fairies, Based on multiple versions of Sleeping Beauty, Don't quote me on that, Elements of Disney, Elements of Original, Elements of my own version eheh, F/F, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Maleficent is just misunderstood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Beauty AU, aurora!john, john has 18 minutes of screentime just like aurora, lol that sounds weird, martha's older than john in this bc i thought it fit fIgHt mE, no bad thomas, no john don't touch the sharp thing, philip alex, philip!alex, please read this i promise you will not not regret it, the laurens family is sad, the prince guys not his son, the sleeping beauty au i really wanted but couldn't find, thinking of adding smut in this but idk, this is better than it sounds, this took me a year to finish omfg, thomas is a bad person :(, thomas is not justified in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mqry
Summary: So he gazes upon his love. He looks upon his closed eyes. And he longs to see the vibrant green with the flecks of gold color that Alex could only find in John. He studied his endless freckles, like specks of paint on a canvas. Finally, his eyes stumble upon his lips. His bright pink lips that were tempting and sweet. For so long he had admired them, and only once before had he had the blessing of tasting them. He had sampled pure ecstasy and overwhelming love.Alex leans over the sleeping man and cups his face in his hand. He hovers over John's face and slowly leans in to bring his love once back in his arms.the one where alexander kisses john awake





	1. Chapter 1 - eleanor

Princess Eleanor would admit that she’s never had a hard life. She spent most of her days out in the garden, rolling in the flowers. She’d collect lilies, daisies, and baby’s breath and place them in her hair. She would watch the sunset by the pond, watch as the turtles slowly succumbed to slumber. She sang with the birds, danced with the wind.

Eleanor loved to listen to her father’s stories of the fantasy. She loved to hear about his adventures with the elves, the ogres. Her personal favorites were the ones about fairies. Her mother often reprimanded them for their active imagination. She said that Eleanor could never go visiting the creatures; she was too proper.

She left her royal duties to her mother. Her mother, after all, was much more experienced. Why waste time doing things that she wouldn’t benefit from? No, Eleanor preferred to roam the kingdom streets. Often, Eleanor would sneak out so that she wouldn’t have to be surrounded by guards. There, she’d play with the children, offer console and help to the poor.

Other times, however, Eleanor would be forced to be seated on her throne. She’d slouch lazily as she watched her family discuss royal matters. Her father would sit straight and regal - the very definition of a king. He’d look at her with a touch of amusement in her eyes. Her mother, however, would glare at her and mention for her to sit up. Eleanor would pout and straighten her posture.

Father, the saint that he was, would often make excuses for Eleanor to allow her to venture as far as she wished. And one day, Eleanor went on an adventure she never meant to go on.

Instead of wearing her fancy dresses like she usually preferred, she wore a simple commoner’s attire. A plain white dress with an apron wrapped around her waist. It was easier to sneak away from the guards. She bid farewell to the servants and twirled her way out into the woods.

She settled down for a moment, told a story to the baby bears and squirrels. And as she started to wrap up, she saw a sparkle in the trees. She began to trail off her story. She stood up and walked over to the trees, tried to catch the glint of magic.

It sparkled again. She gasped, and the little speck of light dashed away right before her eyes. Eleanor didn’t miss a single beat, picked up her dress and dashed after the mysterious glimmer. It led her deeper and farther into the woods. The trees grew taller, and taller - she could barely see the sun anymore. Still, she kept her eyes on the flickering light. It left a trail of sparkling pink dust behind it. Finally, it stopped and led off into the sky. Eleanor stilled, panting. She tried to catch her breath. She looked at her and realized she had lost her way.

She had not the slightest idea where she was. She wouldn’t be able to find her way back home. Eleanor’s eyes filled up with tears. She fell to the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest. She wept and wept terribly. The creatures she had befriended seemed so far away now. She wished she could go back home. Eleanor felt so, so alone.

Eleanor forced herself to look back up. She wouldn’t be able to get back from crying. As she wiped away the tears from her eyes, she saw the little sparkle again. In fact, there was an entire sky filled with sparkles.

She gasped, jumped against the tree she leaned on. Her dress was dirty now, soaked in tears, dirt, and mud. Eleanor didn’t mind. She watched, her eyes filled with wonder and awe. The flicker of light she’d been following flew right next to her. Instead of going straight to her, it flew in circles around her head, leaving trails of pink dust falling on her. Eleanor reached for it, and it flew in the center of her palm. The light died down to reveal the tiniest girl that Eleanor had ever seen in her life.

“Hello,” She said. “We rarely see any humans around here,” Eleanor looked back at her. Her voice was lovely, a melody among other humming faires.

“Oh! Hello! I’m Eleanor,” Eleanor introduced himself. The girl made a tiny grimace.

“Eleanor? That’s a silly name. My name is Angelica.” She fluttered up to Eleanor’s face. “I think I’ll call you Arethusa. My friend is named Arethusa,” Angelica settled herself in Eleanor’s hair. Eleanor looked back up at the fae in the sky.

“Wow,” she said. So there was an entire world of creatures that she had yet to explore - just like Father. “What about the other fairies?” she asked, looking up at the sparkling creatures. Angelica hummed and flew out of Eleanor’s hair. She looked into Eleanor’s eyes.

“They like humans. We don’t get many humans here,” Eleanor cocked an eyebrow, but Angelica didn’t seem exasperated. Instead, she seemed excited to explain the rest of her tiny fairytale world.

“Here, follow me. I want to show you something,” She started to fly past the fairies. Eleanor watched them the entire way as she ventured even further with the help of Angelica.

Eleanor kept her eyes on Angelica as she led her through the forest. She suddenly stopped, looked around for a moment, then turned back to her.

“Alright. Here’s the deal. Listen, Arethusa. You can’t go telling everyone about us. There’s a reason why you just found us now. How old are you anyway?” She asked, cocking her tiny head.

“I’ve just reached my sixteenth year,” Eleanor answered. Angelica looked satisfied.

“Sixteen, huh? I can’t remember when I was sixteen. ‘Course, that makes sense seems like my five hundredth birthday is coming up soon…”

“Oh! Happy birthday!” Eleanor piped up, clapping her hands. Angelica was pleased.

“I like you, Arethusa. I really like you. Well, onwards and upwards, huh?” Eleanor nodded and followed Angelica and she made her way further in the forest.

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Eleanor asked, and Angelica scoffed.

“Of course I do! I, at least, think I do. Here should be where the elves lie, but I’m not so sure…Oh… Oh, no, this isn’t where the elves are…” Angelica dashed behind Eleanor, shaking in fear.

“Huh? Angelica, where-where are we?” She turns to face Angelica, but the fairy has gone. “E-Angelica? D-Don’t leave me!” Eleanor called out, fear slowly rising in her chest.

Calm down, Eleanor. Everything’ll be fine... Eleanor turned back around. Her heart jumped into her throat.

Ahead of her was the largest thing she’d ever seen in her entire life. Eleanor couldn’t find it in herself to make any sound. It was black. Deep violet eyes were staring straight back at her, sinister eyes filled with hatred. Brown, silky hair surrounded the face, almost like a border. Green skin - it had green skin streaked with black - black sand? Eleanor couldn’t tell, but every instinct in her body screamed run.

And yet, when its mouth opened, the sweetest sound that Eleanor had ever heard came out. It sounded better than Angelica; a melody unlike any other. It was speaking. Eleanor would love to understand what it was saying, but it seemed to speak another language that she couldn’t quite understand.

“I-I d-don’t understand,” Eleanor whispered, her voice barely noticeable. The voice made a sound of agreement. When it spoke again, she could understand.

“Little one, why are you out so deep in the woods? Have you strayed too far from home?” Eleanor tried to take a step back.

“That’s-that’s none of your concern. However, the sun will be setting soon, and I must return back or else Father will send the guards...” Another laugh. It reached for Eleanor’s dress, tugging softly at it.

“What a pretty dress. But I can tell, it is for the poor. I doubt ‘Father’ will send the guards.” Eleanor grabbed her dress back from the creature’s hands.

“I must be going,” Eleanor shot back, crossing her arms. The creature’s eyes rolled.

“Why would ‘Father’ spend all his time searching for his daughter if I’m certain he has much more important things to do?” It began to circle Eleanor. The girl felt like prey. Still, she kept her composure.

“It’s just-- he’ll get worried is all,” she replied. The creature seemed almost bored.

“I’ve been disrespectful, child. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maleficent.” She stopped moving and stood proud and tall. Eleanor made a face.

“That’s a mouthful. Can I call you Mal?” Maleficent seemed taken aback.

“You-you do not know who I am?” Maleficent said, and Eleanor placed a hand on her hip.

“I should be asking you that. After all, I am Princess Eleanor of Perrault. Who are you, Mal?” Maleficent took a moment to calm herself.

“Princess? Ha! I doubt it.” She mutters, and it was Eleanor’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Call me what you like, then.” Eleanor turned his back on the creature and began to walk away.

“Little Princess, where are you going? Do you know your way back?” Maleficent asked, but Eleanor waved them off.

“I don’t care, as long as I’m away from you!” Eleanor argued, continuing her path. she stepped on something squishy and squealed. She looked at her shoe and found dark brown dung. Eleanor winced but figured there was nothing to do about now.

“Princess, I suggest you get away from there…” Maleficent's voice had a touch of annoyance in it. Eleanor gave them a ‘humph.’ she continued walking. And walking. But she stopped.

Where - where was she supposed to go?

“It’s this way…?” She began, but then turned the other way. “But that way looks really familiar…”

“You irk me so, princess,” Eleanor turned to face the creature. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“So which way do you suppose I should go?” She asked, jutting her hip out. Maleficent gave what Eleanor thought to be a smile.

“Well, the kingdom is in a completely different direction. Instead of going outward, you’re headed inward. Before long, you’d find yourself dinner for the orcs and ogres. The safest route is to follow the blue-leafed trees. There are only twenty leaves on the trees that are blue, so you must look for them carefully. The blue leaves do not fall to the ground, and they drop white flakes. Make sure there are twenty leaves. I would tell you to follow the trail of white flakes, but they could be the dandruff of giants. Following the footsteps of those would result in your bones being baked to make bread,” Maleficent informed the young girl, pointing at the trees that she spoke of.

Eleanor nodded without a word and started to make her way home. But before she left, nagging feelings rose up in her chest. She pouted, knowing what the proper thing to say was. She didn’t want to say it, but if her father found out she was rude to somebody who helped her find her way home… Eleanor gasped. No more trips to the forest! That meant no more magic!

“Um, Mal...I have to thank you for helping me…” Maleficent actually smiled.

“Why, you're welcome, princess.” She replied, pleased with Eleanor’s gratefulness. She was still upset and picked at her dirty dress. She made her way towards the trees and soon she was enveloped in white flakes. They stained her dress, leaving dark spots where they once were after they faded into the cloth.

“But now my dress is ruined!” she complained, and Maleficent felt pity for the child. Not for the dress, but it seemed as though she would quickly become lost. But then, she weighed her options. Eleanor was whining, and she was rude to her since they met. They weren’t going to form a wonderful bond just because the fairy had helped her.

“Oh, boo-hoo. You say you are a princess? Let your servants clean it for you,” Eleanor crossed her arms.

“The servants do not need more trouble. They’re people, not machines who do everything for me,” Maleficent cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” They asked, and Eleanor nodded before sitting down on a rock, trying to clean her dress.

“What are you anyway, Mal?” Eleanor asked, looking up at them.

“What do I look like?” was Maleficent’s answer. Eleanor shrugged.

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked.” Eleanor explained. It took all of Maleficent’s willpower not to strangle the princess right there at that moment.

“Well, if you must know, I’m a fairy.” She answered a look of distaste on her face. Eleanor was curious - couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She simply wouldn’t quit.

“A fairy? You sure don’t look like one. Why don’t you look like the others?” Eleanor continued to interrogate poor Maleficent. “And where are your wings? I mean, I think it’s pretty cool you can fly without wings…”

Maleficent answered Eleanor’s questions to the best of her ability. As Eleanor continued to ask questions, Maleficent kept walking towards the village. If the girl wasn’t going to stop until she reached her kingdom or she finished her barricade of questions, then Maleficent thought she’d take the more likely one and help her on her way.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong - your hair is fine. But wouldn’t it be nicer if it was on your shoulders instead of floating around?” Eleanor kept asking questions, and Maleficent just sighed.

Eventually, the pair reached the end of the woods, and Eleanor stared at the castle she grew to love.

“Oh! Look at that! We’re back! Well, then, same place tomorrow morning?” Eleanor turned to face Maleficent, who gaped at the princess.

“Excuse me?” Eleanor just continued.

“Of course, I’d have to ask Father to cover for me again, but that shouldn’t be much of a problem. Alright, then! See you tomorrow, Mal!” Before Maleficent could protest, Eleanor had run off towards the kingdom.

Maleficent groaned, exhausted simply thinking about what tomorrow bring.

  
When Eleanor returned home, she was immediately stopped by one of her servants.

“Princess Eleanor, my lady, your parents wish to see you,” He said, and Eleanor nodded.

“Thank you, Michael,” She stalked off without asking where she was supposed to go.

After a few more minutes of looking for her parents, she finally found them in a hallway walking side by side. Her mother was leaning on her father’s shoulder, smiling contently.

“Mother! Father! I was told you wished to see me?” She called, rushing towards them. Father seemed surprised by the clothing that Eleanor was wearing.

“Darling, what are you wearing?” He asked, but Mother just shrugged it off.

“It’s no matter, dear, let her do what she wishes. Eleanor, we have some news to tell you,” Mother said excitedly. Mother seemed happy. Eleanor never saw Mother happy - it must have been a miracle of course.

“Yes? What is it?” Eleanor asked impatiently, and Mother cut off Father who opened his mouth to speak.

“Oh, Eleanor!” She exclaimed. “We’ve finally found a suitable husband for you!”

Eleanor’s smile slowly wiped off her face. “...Oh.”

Father decided to finally speak at the moment. “Eleanor, I know that this must-” He was cut off again by Mother.

“Oh! I wanted to have you wed as soon as possible, but your father refused. He said you were only a child, she ‘doesn’t have enough experience’ but I think he just doesn’t want to see his little girl go.” As Mother continued to ramble, Eleanor looked at her father helplessly.

Her father had always wanted her to take over the kingdom of Perrault when her parents could not. She had two brothers, but they had both married and no longer kept in touch with the family. They had their own kingdoms to worry about.

Unfortunately, her father just shrugged. He looked back at Mother, who was continuing to ramble. This time, Father cut her off.

“Ahem,” He cleared his throat, and Mother slowly trailed off whatever she was saying. Father gave her a look, and Mother just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“As your mother was saying, Eleanor, I tried to do my best to let the offer slide. Instead, your mother became very… ah, excited by the idea of marriage. The best I could do was to delay the wedding. Until, at least, you meet your betrothed. If you take a liking to him, I’ll be open to the idea of you marrying him. If you decide you do not wish to spend your life with him, then you simply will not wed.” Eleanor sighed. It wasn’t ideal - she’d prefer to meet somebody on her own, but she knew this was the best she could do.

“Alright… how long is the wedding delayed?” She asked. Mother spoke again this time.

“Four years,” Her mother said. Eleanor nodded.

“Can -- I return to my bedchambers?” She questioned, already starting to walk the direction to her room. Father nodded, dismissing her. Mother watched her until she left sight. Then, she buried her face back into her husband’s shoulder. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

  
Eleanor didn’t know what she was doing. After the rush of being saved by Maleficent faded away, she knew that she could be dealing with a monster. She didn’t need that now - especially when she was going to be dealing with a marriage in four years.

Her father tried his best, she knew. He never wanted her to be dissatisfied with life. Eleanor always imagined that someday she would be taking her parent’s place- not being married off. Who would follow after her family?

She guessed that they had a plan or didn't plan at all. Whatever happened, they had four years to prepare. Eleanor had four years to prepare for her wedding. She supposed she couldn’t do anything about it anyway; life wasn’t like the stories.

It didn’t matter anyway. There was no use crying over it; she knew the wedding was going to happen with or without her consent. Although she did hope that she would fall in love on her own - who knew? Maybe her soon-to-be husband would be someone that she could grow to love.

The next morning, Eleanor snuck out once more to meet with Maleficent. At least that was the one thing that they couldn't take that away from her.

She easily snuck out and made her way towards the forest. She had been walking for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a little glowing light.

“Arethusa! Hey, I thought you died!” Eleanor rolled her eyes at the little fairy.

“Well, how do you know I haven't? Maybe I’m a ghost,” Angelica looked horrified.

“Relax, Angelica. I’m not a ghost. I’m just playing with you,” Eleanor clarified.

Angelica sighed a breath of relief as she moved from behind the leaf.

“Of course! You know, you still look like death,” She admitted, and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Angelica, I was wondering if you knew somebody?” She asked, and Angelica cocked her head.

“Somebody? Of course, I know him! He’s always causing trouble with the trolls. He’s an elf. Why?” She replied, and Eleanor shook her head.

“I didn’t mean that - I mean… do you know Maleficent?” Angelica’s eyes widened and she quickly flew to Eleanor’s mouth, covering it quickly.

“Shh! Don’t talk about that - that thing!” Eleanor looked surprised.

“Huh?”

“Listen, Maleficent isn’t exactly. Welcome around here. She’s never invited to the royal parties or the royal birthings.” Angelica explained.

“Royal birthings?” Eleanor questioned. Angelica sighed.

“You really don’t know how things work around here, huh? When a member of the royal family is born, there’s a huge party to celebrate the child. Like, just a couple years ago, a baby princess was born - kinda looked like you, but cute. All the fairies - except Maleficent - are invited. If the king and queen are feeling generous, they’ll ask for us to bless the child. And with the last child, I was lucky enough to be picked.

“I blessed the little princess with the gift of acceptance. You know, the ability to cope with whatever she’s faced with. So say her mother dies-” Angelica’s explanation was cut short by Eleanor’s shriek.

“Her mother dies?!” Her eyes widened, panic written all over her face.

“Ugh! Just an example! Anyway, as I was saying, instead of going through the typical stages of dealing with a death of a loved one, she’d immediately accept what happens. It’s a very rare thing, you know - acceptance. Not everybody can cope with changes and people for who they are.

“Unfortunately, the gifts can only last so long. Once the child knows of their gift, it fades away. That’s why we do it when they’re just born - so they don’t understand what’s going on.”

Eleanor ran a hand through her hair. “This is the current princess, you said?”

“Correct,” Angelica said proudly. Eleanor looked at the ground.

“Angelica… I’m the current princess.” She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You - you are?” Angelica asked in disbelief.

Eleanor looked up at Angelica, her eyes filled with anger. She wagged her finger in the tiny fairy’s face. “So I guess that means that you’ve taken away my gift. Thank you very much!”

Eleanor stormed off in a fit of rage.

“Good grief. This is ridiculous,” Without looking where she was going, Eleanor bumped into something - or rather, someone. The princess looked up to find glowing green eyes looking down at her.

“You have a knack for bumping into me,” Maleficent said, crossing her arms. Eleanor frowned.

“I’m not in the mood, right now, Mal,” Eleanor said, turning away from the fairy. Maleficent crossed her arms.

“Who pulled your corset too tightly?” Maleficent asked, following the girl. Eleanor just sighed and sat down on a tree stump.

“Angelica spoiled my gift. She said that she blessed the princess without knowing I was her - and she told me my gift,” Eleanor admitted.

“Is that it?” Maleficent asked, not truly believing Eleanor would be so upset over such a thing. Eleanor nodded. “Well, that’s a silly reason to be upset. You don’t have to be blessed with such a trait. What’s done is done, you can’t change it. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be so anymore,”

Eleanor looked up at Maleficent. “You think so?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Maleficent nodded.

“I do,” She replied firmly. Eleanor smiled.

“I - I suppose so. Let me guess, if you’re a fairy, have you blessed me?” Eleanor asked. It was a simple question. Maleficent’s face changed. She shook her head.

“No. I am… not thought of highly in these parts. I am considered an outsider. The people in the kingdom spread tales of how I can only curse. I am never invited anywhere,” Maleficent said, looking at the ground. Eleanor frowned.

“That’s not fair. When I’m off to wed another and my children are born, I shall invite you to their christening.” Eleanor promised. Maleficent looked at her skeptically.

“Really?” She asked, not believing her words. Eleanor nodded enthusiastically.

“Absolutely,”

“Alright, then. I’ll believe you, just this once.”

-  
Four years was agony to wait. Four years had come and past in a blink of an eye. Eleanor had met her betrothed. He was her age, and Eleanor had expected him to take his role as her husband and the new king easily and without complaint. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was just as scared as he was. She felt comfortable getting to know him.

He was tall, with striking eyes that swirled with emotion. When he spoke, it was even and clear and he hid any trace of his true feelings. She already knew so much about him, without so much as uttering a word.

When she spoke to him, she was intrigued by this man who wished for so many things, yet could do none. She pretended not to notice, but she saw how he flinched when Eleanor did so much as to place her hand on his.

He was closed off to her to her at first, never whispered anything about how he felt about the ordeal. He just accepted it and moved on. Eleanor briefly wondered if he was blessed the same as she was.

They met only a year before their wedding. Eleanor had once thought if that would ever be enough time to know if she wanted to marry somebody, but she was drawn to him.  
  
Perhaps it was the way he challenged her. He would never speak for himself, instead choosing to comment on her and how lovely she looked this evening. She had to find out what she wanted on her own, without any help. What she found was frightening, in some ways.

When he finally spoke to her, it was so striking - so shocking. She fell in love. She couldn’t help thinking of him late at night, dreaming of dances in ballrooms and walks in the garden. And she tells Maleficent. She gushes over the way that her groom was, and Maleficent watches her with a fond smile.

Henry, his name was. Prince Henry Laurens of Carolina. And she was his bride.


	2. chapter 2 - angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The boy shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But -" A smile graced across her features before she continued. "Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. He shall fall into a deep sleep from which he can never be awakened!” Maleficent cursed, ending her speech with malevolent laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stages of posting this chapter went like; 'aw people are so nice' 'i'll post ch.2' 'hold on' 'did i edit ch.2 last night' 'i don't think i did' 'oh right i did but then word fucked up' 'its ok it's symbolic'

The wedding was particularly uneventful. Eleanor wondered if Maleficent was waiting for her back at home. They’d spoken before she departed. Maleficent blessed the couple and wished the best for them. Eleanor couldn’t help but feel as though the fairy didn’t want her to leave.

She didn’t either. But she had to. And she had to admit, ruling a kingdom with Henry was a gift.

Her first child was a girl. Martha Laurens. And she was gorgeous. She was a perfect blend of her and Henry; she didn’t have Eleanor’s freckles, but she had Henry’s cleft chin. She took after Eleanor’s hair: long, dark locks that curled beautifully. Her eyes seemed to change colors. In the daytime, they were bright violet and the sun always shone on them. In the nighttime, her eyes were dark blue, as fierce as the starry sky.

Martha was one of the only things she valued in her life.

And on her christening, she invited Maleficent as promised. She brought Angelica and asked her advice for the right fairies to bless her child.

Angelica blessed Martha with adventure; the constant need for excitement. She would never be bored in her life, for her waking days would be filled with dreams of the future. How she would not be the one to be rescued, but the one to rescue a prince. Eleanor thanked her kindly for her gift.

Then came Alice, who was a perky little thing. Kind and friendly, she blessed Martha with the gift of strength. The ability to stay strong even in the darkest of times. When she was in the midst of the darkest tunnel - Martha would find the light coming from the way out.

Lastly was Maleficent. The fairy had requested to gift the child after the party was over. She had said that she had no fondness for loud crowds.

They met in the nursery, upon which Eleanor left the window open for the fairy. And when she appeared, the two embraced as if they were young lovers.

“Maleficent! It’s been too long! My days have been joyful, and Henry and I work for the kingdom. He treats me well, not as I’ve seen some of the other women being treated. Still, not a day has passed that I do not think of you.” Eleanor admitted, and Maleficent laughed.

“Eleanor, still the same. I haven’t been gone for long. You act as though it has been a century.” Maleficent smiled through the darkness of her skin, and Eleanor looked at the creature with adoration in her eyes.

“Oh, Maleficent! You must meet my Martha! She is as beautiful as the sun, as dazzling as the stars themselves. My pride, my joy, my lovely Martha…” Eleanor said as she rushed over to the cradle where the baby was sleeping. Martha snored slightly, her hair splayed around her head. Maleficent followed and saw nothing but love and warmth between the two. Her heart welled up with longing and bittersweet.

“She’s precious,” Maleficent said, and Eleanor nodded. Maleficent placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “She is your child, Eleanor. I am at your service. You have invited me to bless your child, and it is my dutiful obligation to ask you what you wish for her. I shall grant anything in my power,” The fairy vowed, kneeling in front of the queen.

Eleanor let out a tinkling laugh and shook her head. “Maleficent, I trust you with my life. I asked you not only because you are my friend, but because you know better than me. You have lived for centuries and watched the world’s rise and it’s fall. What is it that we need most in life? It is your blessing, my dear fairy.”

Maleficent’s eyes teared up at the speech. She had not seen a heart such as Eleanor’s in such a long time. “Yes, Eleanor.” She said and looked down at the child again.

Love was all she saw. Love was all that was needed.

“Through the darkness, through the years. As you grow, as you discover the world’s pain and the struggle you will remember: you are loved. No matter what the hardship is, you will overcome it. When you find your reflection, you will see love. You will love yourself so strongly, and you will love others just as much. Everywhere you walk, you will radiate goodwill and tenderness. This, young Martha, shall be your gift in which I bestow on you,” Maleficent said. She began to whisper in the old tongue, in the language of the magic. Eleanor watched as the fairy worked her ways. She was in awe - everything was so magical. Everything was so perfect. So domestic. It was everything that she would ever want for her child.

Perfect.

As Maleficent and Eleanor whispered their goodbyes, they embraced again. This would not be goodbye, they said. This would not be the last time they saw each other. But still, they took the time to tell the other how much they meant to them.

And with a final hug, Maleficent slipped out the window and flew into the dark sky.

-

Eleanor’s second child was not as much of a success as her first.

The baby was delivered; a healthy baby boy. But Eleanor….

Eleanor had not survived the labor.

Henry was handed the child, with a ‘Congratulations, Your Highness.’ And his eyes teared up at the joy.

“John,” He had breathed. He knew it the moment that he had looked into the boy’s eyes. “My John.”

Just for a moment, the world around him stopped. It was nothing but him and his baby boy. There was no one else and the world and Henry didn’t mind. Just him and his son. For years he had yearned for a son. He had loved Martha, and he praised her as if she were the sun. Yet, holding the delicate boy in his hands evoked a feeling in him that he had not felt for nearly decades.

He looked exactly like his mother. From the freckles to his eyes; there was not a single feature that resembled his father. His love did not lessen. It only grew. He held onto the baby, held it close to his chest and sobbed.

He wept and wept. John was a blessing himself. He could go forever just staring at his baby boy and he would be happy. He would be so happy.

It was perfect, for just a moment.

And then, a servant informed him of his wife’s state. Henry stared at the servant in front of him, then back at John who still hadn’t opened his eyes. He held tightly onto the boy and then dashed into the medicine room.

And he saw his wife’s lifeless body on the bed.

A scream. A sob. And a broken heart.

Henry screamed. His throat shattered, his voice broke. His heart split into millions of pieces. John was frightened by such a sound. He began to sob as well, and Henry looked between two of the three things that he loved most in life.

He clutched onto John, holding onto the last remnants of his love.

-

When Martha heard the news, she locked herself in her room for a fortnight. When she finally exited, she did not look at John - did not look at her brother. He was the cause that her mother was no longer there. Eleanor was all that she knew for ten years, and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

They held the funeral and the christening a month apart. First came the funeral.

The grieving was so large that there was not a single creature in the land that did not know of the Royal Queen Eleanor’s death. The ultimate sacrifice she had made for her son.

Maleficent did not make herself visible to those at the funeral. Instead, she hid in the corner and watched the ceremony. Her eyes filled with hatred as she looked at the freckled baby boy who had taken her Eleanor’s life.

He would pay. Maleficent vowed on her life - she would make him pay.

On his birth celebration, Maleficent was not invited. The guests had no knowledge of her relationship with Eleanor and did not deem it fit for her to be there. It was the perfect excuse.

Angelica was again invited. The little fairy looked upon the precious child and saw Eleanor. The child looked exactly like her, and for a moment she could pretend that she was reliving time. It was her time to finally gift the child. But she had to save the best for last. She allowed the other fairies to go before her.

Peggy was the sister of Angelica, and she too was invited. The two had giggled like young schoolgirls when they knew they were to go to the celebration together. Peggy flew over to the baby and looked at the face of the gentle child.

“Dearest Jonathan -” She paid no mind when the King started to correct her. “You shall be gifted with the gift of grace. You shall always catch yourself before you fall. Every movement shall be done with the elegance of a fluttering swan. The flow of your words shall be fluid and natural.”

Peggy returned to her spot beside Angelica and turned to her other sister, Eliza. She was a fierce fairy, and she knew what every parent wished for their child.

“John, you have the looks of your mother - the radiant Queen Eleanor. The beauty of her looks was known throughout all of the lands and yours shall be as well. I grant to you the gift of beauty. Not only on the outside, but the beauty shall be proven on the inside as well. You will be kind, you will be gentle and peaceful. Where even your voice shall reflect on the beauty upon you. That shall be my gift to you, sweet John.”

Angelica elbowed her sister. ‘ _Your gift is lame_ ,’ She communicated with her in the language of the fairies. Eliza raised an eyebrow at her. ‘ _Then you do better_ ,’ She replied. Angelica ‘humped’ triumphantly and made her way to the child.

_Son of Eleanor_. She thought. _I promise you…_

“Sweet child. My gift to you shall be -”

The wind changed. Angelica gave a look at the other two fairies, her eyes frantic. They knew the air well. It whispered in Angelica’s ear a warning. It spoke in the language of evil.

_Maleficent… She is here._

Before the three fairies could rejoin and protect John, a flash of green light appeared in the room. The guests in the room shouted, most of them panicked. Others started to race for the door, but it was locked tightly.

Henry stood up in his chair as the green light faded, revealing Maleficent in all her glory standing in the room.

“Maleficent! You are not welcome here!” He cried, and Maleficent just scowled at him.

“Do not worry, king. I do not wish to be here. Alas, I have heard of Queen Eleanor’s fate.” She declared, and the King’s eyes flashed at her.

“You have no right to speak her name! Leave at once!” He demanded, and Maleficent slammed her staff on the floor.

“Silence! What a splendid christening. I’m deeply sorry I've arrived so late. I’m afraid was lost in the mail,” Maleficent said.

“You were not invited.” Henry concurred.

Maleficent’s cackle echoed through the halls. “No? Oh, dear. What an awkward situation… well, I'm not offended at all! We are bestowing gifts on the child, correct?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Well, I too shall grant a gift on the child.”

With a flick of her wrist, she flew the fairies out of her way who were protecting the cradle. Maleficent glided over to the freckled child. She gasped as she saw him. Exactly like Eleanor. There was not a single difference between them, as far as Maleficent could tell, despite the obvious gender differences.

“A darling baby boy,” She complimented the king. The King shook his head.

“Maleficent! Leave my son alone!” The King begged. He could not stand to see his precious baby boy lost so quickly. He knew of the tales that were spread among the kingdom about Maleficent’s cruelness… If something like that were to happen to John… “Maleficent. Come to your senses - he is only a child!”

“As tempting as your offer is, I must refuse.” She gave a rueful look to the baby. “This thing has killed my dear Eleanor! And he will pay! He will pay for his sin!” Maleficent slammed her staff against the floor again and the King flew back to his throne. She turned to John.

She looked upon him, and then looked at her staff. Swirling her hands around the magic stick, she chanted.

“The boy shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. He shall fall into a deep sleep from which he can never be awakened!” Maleficent cursed, ending her speech with laughter.

“No!” King Henry cried. “Maleficent, take back the curse!” And at that moment, Maleficent saw as to why Eleanor fell in love with him. For a moment, she felt pity for him. And she stopped laughing.

“Revoke it? I can’t revoke it. I’ve already cast the curse. But you can beg me,” She taunted him. King Henry spared a look at his son. His precious son, who was supposed to take over his kingdom with a queen or king by his side. His precious Jacky, who he loved with all his might. His precious Jacky, who received no love from anyone except for himself and the fairies. He forced himself to calm and then faced Maleficent.

He went on his knees and laced his fingers together. “Please, Maleficent. I beg of you to please help my son from this fate.” Maleficent smiled wickedly.

“Hmm…. My answer is no,” Maleficent answered. She let out a cackle, her voice filling the empty silence of the room.

With a flash of green light and a final laugh, Maleficent disappeared. And as she disappeared, Henry ran over to his son and looked at his son.

“Oh, John…” He crawled over the body of the baby. He wept. The people of the kingdom watched over their mighty King - broken down by a curse on his child. He was doomed to a life of pain and suffering for his only purpose in life was to die.

“The celebration is over. Return home.” Eliza called out. They piled out - and King Henry watched them leave. As the last villager left, Peggy slammed the doors shut and barred it.

“My King,” A tiny voice whispered over the sounds of the sobbing. King Henry sniffed and turned to face the voice.

“Angelica. Please, revoke the curse. I beg you, please, please release my John from this fate,” He begged, his voice wracked with sobs. Angelica’s heart filled with sympathy and sadness for the King and his son.

“My King,” She repeated. “Maleficent’s power is too great. I cannot revoke her curse entirely. But I have not yet given my gift to the child. I can help him.” Angelica promised. For a moment, the King’s eyes filled with hope.

“Please.”

Angelica flew over to the child. What a curse it was to be blessed with beauty, with grace, and to be beloved by all who know him - but to never be able to enjoy life. Maleficent was truly evil. It was true, Maleficent’s power was too great. No power on Earth could rival it. But Maleficent was fueled by rage and anger.

“No mortal power on Earth can change this, it is true. But Maleficent was blinded by anger and pain to realize… Love is not a mortal power. It is a gift blessed to all of us by an unknown potential. And hence, John can be awoken from his slumber, by true love’s kiss.” And Angelica began to chant.

“True love’s kiss?! But -- he’d be only sixteen! How could he --?” King Henry began to protest. Peggy interrupted him.

“With all due respect, your Highness, love will come to those who desire it the most,” She stated, and Henry grumbled. “Would you rather he never wake up?” Henry shut his mouth.

“Done,” Angelica whispered, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Eliza came to her side.

“King Henry, we must speak more about this elsewhere. Where can you be sure we are not heard?” Peggy inquired. King Henry looked at the three of them. Then, he looked at John who was softly sleeping.

He went over to the cradle, picked up the child and nodded towards the fairies. “Follow me,”

They left the throne room to the deepest crevice in the palace. They walked past the servants’ quarters, many of whom tried to give their apologies to the King. He ignored them and continued walking. The fairies continued to follow him. John yawned in his sleep.

They walked past Martha’s bedchambers. She heard them walking outside, and peeked out her door to see what the ruckus was all about. Martha saw her father, holding John as if he were his life source - followed by three fairies. Two of whom that she had never seen before. Angelica, however, would frequently visit her to see how she was doing. The pair went together to the moon and the stars.

She snuck out of her room and began to follow them as well. What was so important that Father needed three fairies for? And if John was there, she sure as heck wasn’t going to let him be prone to a secret without her in it.

They walked past the King’s own room. The King gave a look of longing as he passed the door, sighing. Henry did not know if he could ever sleep again knowing that his son was destined to die. He prayed to whichever spirit that could hear him save his Jacky.

The quartet arrived at the late Eleanor’s bedchambers. King Henry quickly scanned the area to make sure it was secure. He could not see Martha for she had hidden behind a curtain to make herself invisible.

Henry opened the door to the room, the fairies sharing a look before following him again. Martha ran towards the door before it closed.

In the depth of the room, beside her bed, there was a picture. A portrait of Eleanor and Henry with Martha. Henry wished that Eleanor would be able to see her son. If she hadn’t left, would they be in this position?

He went over to the picture and tilted it slightly to the right. Then he tilted it to the left. And lastly, again to the right. The wall trembled slightly as he put it back into place. It pushed back to reveal a hidden corridor.

Martha gasped. When had that happened?! As they disappeared into the hidden room, Martha ran after them - just in time. She stumbled and fell forward just as the passageway. The group heard the noise and looked back to see her. King Henry’s eyes widened as he saw his daughter.

“Martha! What - what are you doing here?” He spluttered. The girl cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

“I wish to see what is so important that it requires the need for three fairies and my brother,” Martha demanded. King Henry was taken aback. He knew Martha like the back of his hand; she refused to ever acknowledge John’s existence and whenever they were in the same room Martha acted so rudely. Why the sudden change?

“But, I thought --” King Henry began to say, but Martha cut him off.

“Anything that has to do with my brother has to do with me,” She said and went over to her father. Martha took the baby from her Father’s clutches and held him close to her chest.

“We have to keep moving,” she said. The fairies shrugged and went forward. Henry gave another glance at Martha before continuing to walk. The girl gave a look at her brother and stared. It was striking how much he looked like her mother. Martha sighed and followed the group.

Eventually, they all were met with a dead end. Martha rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Really? This is what you had us walking for, Father?” She asked. King Henry did not reply. He only waited for the fairies to begin to speak.

“King Henry, John is no longer safe in the castle. As long as Maleficent lives, she will try to bring him closer to his doom,” Eliza stated. Angelica continued after her.

“Right now, my King, our best chance of his safety is for us to look after him. And we will keep him safe until the time passes,” Angelica concluded.

“W-wait. What happened?” Martha asked. King Henry gave her a sad look.

“How long must he stay with you?” He asked, his voice melancholy.

“We will look after him until his sixteenth birthday passes,” Peggy vowed.

“Fairies, is there nothing I can do? He must stay with you?” King Henry asked sorrowfully. The fairies exchanged looks.

“My King, there is a kingdom, nearby. I am sure they will -” Angelica started, but the King cut her off.

“I know of which kingdom you speak. My answer is no. I have heard of the kingdom. I cannot say that we are perfect - but they are ruthless,” He said curtly. Angelica opened her mouth to protest but Eliza placed a hand on her shoulder. It would not do well to argue with the king.

“Very well, your Highness,” Peggy bowed her head. “Then we will take the child. Instead of bringing him to our home, we will live on the outskirts of the kingdom. Do not worry, my King. Everything will be alright.”

Martha, who was silent for long enough, finally raised her voice. “What is going on? Why are they taking John?! What --”

“John is cursed, Martha. Maleficent visited him today. He is to fall asleep on the sunset of his sixteenth birthday, never to awaken again,” King Henry finally explained. Martha blinked twice. Then she looked at her brother who was sleeping in her arms. Her eyes welled up with tears. Her brother, who she had been nothing but rude to in his entire life, was bound to die. Her brother, who was blessed and cursed at the same time, was never going to know her other than the girl who hated him.

“No!” She cried. “You’re lying to me! How can I help? Please, there must be something I can do!” Martha begged. She clutched onto her brother who began to stir quietly. Henry looked at the faires.

“Is there anything? Anything else we can do?” Henry asked. The fairies exchanged looks.

“Never speak of this again. Hide his identity. Close off his room. Tell the servants to disregard his existence. And when one brings him up, change the subject. As of now, John Laurens does not exist.”

-

They snuck out in the depths of the night. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy covered John in silks of navy blue. He slept tightly. Martha and Henry watched from the window in her tower. John wept softly as he was carried away from his home. Angelica carried him close to her chest and held onto him tightly.

“It’s going to be okay… I promise,” She vowed. In a way, Angelica thought to herself - this was to help Eleanor. After everything they’ve done together, she owed this to Eleanor. No matter what, she would protect John. John was her second chance.

Martha never once thought she would feel sadness for her brother. Yet, here she was, with all different kinds of emotion running through her body. She watched as the figures faded from sight. _I swear to you, Mama_. _I’m going to get him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one; chapter 3 - alexander.


	3. chapter 3 - alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do -”
> 
> “You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through editing this, i realized that this was in present tense and the other chapters were in past tense and i didn't really want to change it so think of it this way; the first two chapters are almost like a narrator telling what had happened in the past, and in this chapter, the actual story begins. also, this chapter was heavily inspired by the song, once upon a dream in the disney sleeping beauty.

The woods were dark and cold at night. They were bitter and unforgiving. The fairies did not allow him to go out at night. He was scared of the night. The night took him away from something he could not remember. A faint memory, a memory of hate revealing love, of worlds falling down. John could not remember.

His name was Jacky. That was what Eliza called him. That was what Peggy called him. That was what his mama called him. Though when they huddled together when they thought that Jacky was asleep, they called him John. So he was John. He was John, even if his family didn’t call him that.

Mama knit him dresses, Peggy knit him blouses and skirts. Eliza at first gave him pants and plaid shirts, but John refused to wear them. He didn’t like them. John wore whatever he wanted to wear. He was at first met with hesitance from Mama, but Eliza and Peggy squealed with excitement when John asked them if they could knit a dress for him.

John liked to go out in the daytime. He had a fear of the dark. Everything so horrible seemed to happen in the dark. In the daytime, he often looked at the sky and the clouds and tried to decipher what they could mean. What did they mean?

When morning arose, John preferred to get out of the house. He liked to leave in the early morning as he avoided the questioning from his caretakers. They never allowed him farther than the line of sycamore trees, and John never went past it. Fourteen years, and he had never once thought of it.

It was no use thinking of what he would never have the chance to explore. Instead, John knew he had to complete his chores. Mama would be so upset with him if he hadn't finished them. The small cottage that they all lived in was always dusty and the kitchen floor was covered in flour from Peggy’s multiple attempts of baking. Eliza always watched them with a careful eye and she ended up cooking dinner for them. John and Mama made dessert together. Mama left in the afternoon to get the ingredients and John only once asked to go with her. Peggy and Eliza stepped in quickly and shut down the thought immediately.

It didn’t matter. At least he had the mornings to himself.

John grabs the basket filled with yesterday’s clothes and takes the washboard. He grabs another bin and put the smaller bin with the clothes inside it. He takes the soap and places it in a small cloth bag and wraps the string around his wrist. There was a nearby lake where he would go to wash the clothes. Before leaving, John takes a white bandana and wraps it around his hair. He holds the baskets next to his hip and walks out of the cottage.

On his way to the lake, John begins to think. Eliza and Peggy often brought him books to read of all different types of genre. John found himself reading the romance ones the most. It enwrapped him, made him feel multiple different emotions. Still, he always fantasizes about having his own love, someone for him to care for, love… Angelica found the idea bothersome.

When he reached the lake, John kneels down beside the water and sets his basket down. He looked at his reflection. John loved his freckles, something that none of his caretakers had. It made him special and it made him… Jacky.

John separates the bins and filled the larger one with water. When the bin filled with water, John sticks the washboard inside it and unwraps the soap. He rests the bar on the top of the washboard and reached for the first piece of clothing.

Washing clothes always had a calming effect on John. He wasn’t sure why but it helped soothe himself and sort out his thoughts. Not that there was much to think about. His life was simple, and John liked it like that. He lived poorly, but he always had supper and occasionally desert. He always had clean clothes to wear and a loving family. No matter what happened, John loved his life.

The night before, Mama had John learn to ballroom dance. John protested, saying that he wasn’t a prince and would never need to know how to dance. Mama just shushed him and sat at the piano to play a song. Eliza took his hand and softly taught him the steps. Peggy sang in tune with Mama’s song.

“And if I know you, I know what you’ll do… you’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…” John allows himself to get swept up by the music and Eliza’s gentle voice leading the steps.

As he thinks fondly of the memory, he hums the tune. Peggy loved to sing, and bit by bit, John learned from her.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…” John sings softly. He dipped the clothes into the soapy water and closes his eyes as the music overtook him. Subconsciously, John stands up and begins to dance just as Eliza taught him.

His hand upon her shoulder, the other holding his hand. When she stepped forward, John would step back. He let himself enjoy his time. Mama wouldn’t mind that he stayed out a bit later than usual. He would be back by noon.

“And if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do -”

“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,” Another voice that was not John’s had taken over the song. He felt a hand upon his hip and another holding onto his hand. John’s eyes snapped open and his gaze fell upon another man. No, not just any man. A man that made John’s breath catches in his throat seeing a man that was magnificent in every way.

His eyes were so striking and so bright. Flecks of every color were dusted in them, blue and gray and green and purple. They were filled with awe and excitement and determination and John could gaze at them all day. His eyelashes framed his eyes, long and straight. His mouth had a gentle smile upon them, warm and welcoming. His face was framed by his hair which was long and wavy. John sighs a little. Then, he came suddenly to his senses and pulled away from the man. He lets out a tiny little yelp and pulls himself away quickly. He hugs himself and backs slowly from him.

“Forgive me. I mean no harm. I was traveling in the woods when I spotted yourself dancing alone. I could not allow such a sight as yourself to finish a dance without a partner,” The man states, and John blushes. Perhaps there really was nothing to fear.

“Such an act is so kind. Might I have the name of my savior?” John questions. The man’s smile brightens.

“I am Prince Alexander Hamilton. I come from the kingdom America,” He answers. Then, he let go of John and dropped to kneel on the ground. He took one of John’s hands.

“Fair beauty, my fellow companions will tell me that I have not lived long enough to have seen true beauty. They will call me a child, and say I am just a boy. Perhaps this is so, but I reserve the right to state that you are truly stunning. Your beauty radiates from a smile. Your voice is the sound of honey and milk. The dots across your face are constellations across the dark night sky. Your eyes are brighter than the sun itself. Aphrodite herself cannot hold a candle to your loveliness. You move with grace and elegance that the goddesses themselves cannot even dream of. Tell me, such a vision must have a name. I beg of you, please tell me,” Alexander requests. With every declaration, John's face reddens. Still, he was skeptical.

“You speak as prettily as the sun. Alas, I question your intentions. You cannot possibly be any older than I am, though that does not imply that your mind is the same. Tell me, Alexander, what is your mind thinking?” John asks, a sly smile spreading across his face. Alexander’s expression is pleasant.

“My mind is thinking of you and your loveliness. You are sweet, yet smart. Challenging, yet soft. Someone like yourself comes once every millennium. I cannot allow you to escape me. I ask once more, what is your name?” Alexander asks.

“John,” He finally answers. “What purpose do you have for crossing across these woods?” John turns away from Alexander and walks back to his place beside the wash bin.

“There is another kingdom just behind the woods - the kingdom Carolina. My own kingdom is in need of supplies. We’ve just won a war, but the cost is not cheap,” Alexander explains. John gasps.

“A war? How dreadful! Against another kingdom?” John inquires, dumping Mama’s blouse in the water. Alexander sat next to him.

“Quite the contrary. Against ourselves. You see, our old King paid no mind to the people of the kingdom. Eventually, it led to disaster. It was never safe. We had to adapt. Some of us found other ways to deal with destruction. I admit they were not the best. The rest of us knew that we had to fight for our equal rights. While we suffered, the King sat on his throne all day and ate the finest foods.

“We couldn’t stand for such treatment, so we demanded war upon the King. I was thirteen when the fighting started. But everyone had to learn how to fend for themselves in America - especially with the evil that was inside man. I joined the army, and some were younger than I. And for two years the fighting continued. The war lasted for two years. I worked my way up the ranks and soon enough, I was met face-to-face with our general, George Washington. In time, he became a sort of father figure.

“When we finished, the people of the kingdom won. We voted our general to become King. He accepted. I became Prince. Myself and… another. Our nation is growing, and we are the ones who must shape it into the kingdom that we all dream of. What is the point of fighting a war against a King who does not better the kingdom if we will do the same? I am doing everything in power to help,” Alexander tells him. As Alexander concludes his story, John finishes his laundry. He turns to face Alexander.

“You have such a fascinating life. Mine is stodgy and plain. You must tell me more,” John begs. Alexander smiles.

“But I have no knowledge of yourself. Tell me, what is your past?” Alexander questions. John shrugs.

“There’s not much to tell. I-I’ve lived here for as long as I can remember. I live with my… parents. They’re all I’ve ever known,” John says. Alexander cocks his head.

“And you’ve never been beyond these woods?”

John shakes his head. “My parents worry about me. They won’t tell me why I cannot leave, but I can hear them when they think I am asleep. They speak about a-a curse. Some curse cast on me by an evil fairy." 

“A curse?”

John shrugs. “Mama won’t let Peggy and Eliza speak more about it.”

Alexander sighs. “I do not know what to say,” He says. John shakes his head.

“It’s alright. Other than that, my life is simple. I like it,” John clarifies. Alexander smiles.

“It must be wonderful. Without a worry in the world,” He says and John giggles.

“Yes, it really is. But yours is so much more interesting!” John announces. “You don’t have to think about curses, I’m sure.”

Another sigh from Alexander. “Yes, no curses cast by witches or fairies. But sometimes things are difficult in America. The lifestyle itself is a curse. I cannot help but think of harsh times, times where it is difficult to even breathe. And though now I can rest somewhat, memories haunt me.”

John frowns and reaches for Alexander’s hand. “It will get better, Alexander. I’m sure of it,” He says and Alexander gives him another smile.

“With your blessing, John, it certainly will,” Alexander says. “I remember… during the war, I would daydream to pass the time. In the nights, I would think to myself that I would not die in a war. I would die by a river, peaceful and quiet. My mother would be there. She was dead, yes, but she would be there anyway.

“It would be when the sun is high in the sky. I would look up and Mama would cradle my head in her lap. She would sing me a lullaby. When my eyes closed, she would trail off softly and wrap me in silk. Then - then - I would want to be cremated. Mama would throw my ashes in the river and I would travel the whole world. ‘

“It’s childish - I know,” Alex finishes, trailing off his fantasy. He clasps his hands together and stares at them. “But for a boy in the middle of a war… one dreams.”

John's heart breaks for Alexander. “How horrible. For a child to dream of dying.”

Alexander suddenly smiles at him. “But now, of course, perhaps my dreams will be filled with the thoughts of you.”

John beams. “You flatter me. Perhaps you should stay for longer and continue to do so,” He says slyly, and Alexander chuckles.

“Alas, I cannot stay. I must continue my quest to Carolina,” Alexander reminds him. He stands up and brushes off his pants. He offers a hand to John, who gladly takes it.

“I must see you again, Prince. Please don’t leave me, never to return again. I can’t bear to have only once seen another. I’d go mad. Promise me that you will pass through this forest again,” John begs. Alexander smiles softly and holds John’s hands in his own.

“I will return, fair beauty. I would not forgive myself if I lost you. Tell me the place we will rendezvous, and I shall meet you in a fortnight,” Alexander says.

“Let us meet here once again, Alexander. At the crack of dawn,” John instructs. Alexander nods.

“I will be here. I swear by it,” He presses a kiss to John’s knuckles, who blushes. He lets go of John and steps away, walking towards his horse who was drinking from the lake. He climbs upon his horse and John begins to wave. Alexander gives him a wave and John begins to wave back before he remembered the bandana in his hair. John picks up his dress so he can run toward Alexander.

“Alexander! Wait!” He shouts out and chases after the Prince. Alexander turned to face John.

“John? Yes?” He answers once John reaches him. John pulls the bandana out of his hair and hands it to Alexander.

“In case we do not meet again. Remember me,” John states, looking up shyly at Alexander. Alexander takes the cloth and pressed it to his heart.

“I shall cherish it for the rest of my days. Thank you, John,” He says and John beams. Alexander turned his horse around and faced towards his path. “Farewell, beauty.”

And with a shout, Alexander kicks his horse and dashes away from John. And John watches him until Alexander is gone from sight.

  
Carolina. The voyage took three days time from America. Alexander heard so much about the kingdom, mostly good things. It was ruled by a fair king, someone who cared for the people in the land. There were so many rumors and stories about him and his family. Alexander had never given them much thought. Although standing here and looking up at the gates of the castle, Alexander begins to wonder if any of them were true.

One rumor was that he never really did any of the rulings, that he spent most of his time sulking his dead wife. Another was that he was ruthless in person, and hid behind the castle doors his true persona.

There was one story about him that sent shivers up Alexander’s spine. There were multiple versions of this tale, and Alexander never took the time to find out which was true. There was a tale that said that he lost his wife and only son to a wicked force that claimed both of them for their beauty. Another said that his son was kidnapped by three evil fairies and was never heard from again. The King never denied nor confirmed any of them.

Alexander takes a deep breath and unmounts his horse, who neighs unsettlingly. Alexander takes hold of his horse’s collar and unsteadily walks towards the gates of the castle. As he approached, they began to open and three servants greeted him.

“Good day,” Alexander begins. “I am Prince Alexander of America. I am here on business with the king,” He announces. One servant nods.

“Of course, sir. We have been awaiting your arrival. I will alert the herald to inform the King. Michael, ready his chambers,” The servant replies, and whispers the last part to his partner next to him. Michael nods and scurries off. The servant turns back to Prince Alexander. “James will take your horse to the stables.”

James goes to take the horse from Prince Alexander. The servant remaining flashes a smile and leads him into the castle.

 

-

  
“Your Majesty, I present to you Prince Alexander Hamilton, bastard son of James Hamilton and second-in-line for the throne of America,” the herald announced. Prince Alexander scowls at the mention of his father. His expression changes back to pleasant as the Herald reveals the Prince.

“Bastard son yet second-in-line for the throne? How peculiar. Inform me as to how that occurred,” King Henry commands. Prince Alexander’s hand tightens around his sword.

“If you had forgotten, Your Highness, my kingdom recently endured a civil war. We fought against our old King, George III, and won. The line of succession was changed. Our people felt as though His Highness George Washington deserved to rule. As he did take me under his care after my mother’s passing, Washington announced that I was to be second-in-line for the throne,” Prince Alexander explains, though he did leave a few key details out. He figures that King Henry didn’t need to be quite educated in his kingdom’s rule.

“Who’s first-in-line?” King Henry inquires. Prince Alexander shuts his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Then, he opens them once more and smiles at King Henry.

“Prince Thomas Jefferson, Your Highness. Any more questions before we begin our discussion?” Prince Alexander asks. King Henry shifts in his throne. He shakes his head.

“None at all. Please, continue,” King Henry says.

“As I previously stated, we are facing the aftermath of a war. A month ago, we sent a messenger to your castle asking for supplies to help our kingdom. Included in the request was weapons in return for ten bars of gold at first meeting.” Alexander shuffles in his satchel and takes out a medium cloth bag. He tosses it to the feet of King Henry. “You’ll find your gold in there. More men will come later today to collect the weapons and they will have the rest of the goods. After our business is completed, I will return there. Is everything to your satisfaction, King Henry?”

King Henry looks at the young Prince without expression on his face. After Prince Alexander finishes speaking, the King motions for a guard to inspect the bag. Prince Alexander watches the scene with his hand still tightened on the hilt of his sword. The guard picks up the bag and looks through it. He offers the bag to King Henry, who looks inside to find the bars of gold that was requested. King Henry looks back to Prince Alexander.

“Prince Alexander, I will offer you a place to stay for the fortnight. Your chambers should already be finished,” King Henry turns to a servant. “Get Princess Martha.” The servant nods, bows, and scurries off. King Henry faces back to Prince Alexander. “How were your travels, Prince Alexander?”

A showcase of surprise comes over Prince Alexander’s face as if he hadn’t expected to hear that. “They were pleasant, King Henry.”

A soft smile comes over King Henry’s face. “Henry,” He corrects. A servant comes along with another woman, a pretty, elegant woman who radiated strength and warmth. She stands beside Alexander.

“Father? I was requested?” The woman asks -- Martha, Alexander guesses -- and Henry immediately softens.

“Martha, we are visited by Prince Alexander of America. He will stay until our trades are complete. I’m sure you know where his chambers are. Please, escort him,” He says and Princess Martha nods.

“Yes, Father,” She turns to Alexander. “Right this way, if you don’t mind,” She says and begins to walk into the castle. Alexander nods and bows before following after Martha.

As the pair walk together in the castle, Martha turns to Alexander. “Pardon my forwardness, but how old are you, Alexander?”

Alexander is once again surprised. It must be the family, he figures. “Fifteen,” He replies. “Where I come from, my age can mean the end of a good life coming soon.”

Martha frowns. “I’ve wondered about that. Why is everything so… harsh in America?” She asks and Alexander shrugs.

“Our past king did not care for our people. The life outside of the castle was very poor. More than half of the population was unemployed and out on the streets. We had to find some way to get money or to cope with the stress and depression that overtook us. Much of the younger community was resorted to… prostitution. Others killed for money. They gambled and risked all they had. I was somewhat luckier. My mother and father were not married when they had me. When I was ten, my father left. When I was twelve, my mother died. She left me a sum of money that allowed me to get by until George Washington took me under his care,” Alexander reveals. Of course, he hadn’t quite expected to talk about all of his secrets in his time here, but everything seemed to come out. He hadn’t realized they had stopped. He looked at Martha and saw that she felt nothing but empathy.

“That must be very difficult, Alexander. I’m sorry. Coping with the loss of both parents -” She begins, but Alexander interrupts her.

“I’m sorry, Princess Martha, but my father was no father. He is not my parent,” Alexander points out. Martha nods.

“Yes, of course. Coping with a mother’s death, then… it is very difficult to overcome,” Martha says. The two of them begin walking once more.

“I noticed that there was no Queen. Has your mother…” Alexander trails off his sentence. Martha nods.

“Yes. Queen Eleanor, I’m sure you’ve heard of her,” Martha states. Alexander makes a sound of agreement.

“There are many tales surrounding her, yes. In my Kingdom, there are those that say that she was passed while giving birth to her first son,” Alexander says. Martha looks up.

“This is true,” Martha admits softly.

“Then… where is the son? Does he live here? I've heard tales that he was taken by three fairies. Surely, they must take care of him - perhaps somewhere in the woods?” Alexander asks, completely not thinking of a freckled boy in a loose commoner’s dress. Emotion comes over Martha’s face, but she doesn’t answer. Instead, she walks over to a large set of doors.

“Here is your room. Hopefully, everything is to your expectations,” Martha says, then opens the door. “If there is any need for me or my servants, please do not hesitate. My quarters are just in the northeast wing. It shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

She left without another word.

-

  
Alexander always felt that writing was a gift that humans were granted. He felt as though the ability to write and feel the flow of words was a talent that only magic could grant. Writing gave him the power to block out the world, focus on only the words that appeared in front of him. He never enjoyed quite anything just as much as writing. It took away from the frustration and worry that surrounded him at this moment.

Yet, upon meeting John, he would give up all the quills and ink in the world just to have the chance to speak with him once more. Though he met him only a day ago, he couldn’t help but feel as there was so much more there, so much that Alexander had yet to find out about John.

A knock startles him from his thoughts. A servant enters the room, closing it behind him.

“Prince Alexander, Princess Martha has sent for you,” He announces, then quietly exits the room. Alexander sighs, and covers his face with his hands. He puts his quill down, placing it in the ink bottle. He stands up, pushing his chair out of the way. He makes his way out of the room.

The northeast wing, Alexander remembers. Shouldn’t be too difficult to find if I knew where that was. He sighs and in the corner of his eye, he sees a servant scurrying across. Alexander walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Pardon me, I don’t suppose you could direct me to the northeast wing?” Prince Alexander asks, and the servant looks up at him.

“Of course, sir. Just down that way,” The servant instructs, then continues walking. Prince Alexander thanks her, and begins to walk toward the room until he stops in his steps.

“Wait, ma’am!” Prince Alexander nods and the servant halts. She shuffles over to him.

“Yes, sir?” She asks.

“Queen Eleanor passed nearly fifteen years ago, yes?” Alexander asks and the servant nods in agreement. “Her son, has he passed as well?”

The servant shrugs. “I don’t know, sir. On his christening, he was cursed by Maleficent to die on his sixteenth birthday. She was angered as Her Majesty did not survive the labor. The King was heartbroken, he felt as though he lost two lives in the single month. Nobody has heard from the son since. He does not live within this palace walls, I am certain of that.”

“How devastating. Thank you for your help,” Prince Alexander thanks her once more and then walks to face Princess Martha.

As soon as he steps into her chambers, he is pushed onto the floor. He lets out a yelp and turns to see Princess Martha towering over him. Power radiates off of her, strength and Alexander can’t help but feel as though she was protecting something.

“How do you know about him? Where he is?” She demands, and Alexander blinks back at her. “Well?! Answer me!”

“Who - who are you talking about?!” Alexander cries, completely lost. The princess scoffs and crosses her arms.

“I can see right through you, Alexander. There’s no use in lying,” Princess Martha says.

“You’re - you’re completely mad!” Alexander exclaims.

“I have spent fourteen long, long, years without him, Alexander. Do you know what it’s like for a sister to live without a brother she was supposed to have? Do you know what it feels like to have your family ripped away from your grasp because you’re helpless any other way? Do you know what it’s like to have a father that buries himself in work and never spends time with you anymore because if he does, he would think too much about how he lost his wife and his son?

“Well, _I do_. Fourteen years is agony to wait, it’s absolute torture. And why? So we can protect him. So that his life is safe. And then you come and waltz in screaming his location in the middle of the halls?!” Princess Martha’s emotion comes off in waves. Her eyes flash dangerously, memories of previous years being recited in her words.

“M-Martha, I-I don’t… I’ve never -” He starts to say, but Princess Martha cuts him off.

“Yes, you have. The boy in the woods, in the care of three fairies? I know you’ve met John. My brother,” Martha finally clarifies. Alexander stares at her.

“John?” Alexander asks. “I-I did. I saw him in the woods. He was by himself, dancing. I couldn’t let him by himself. We talked together,” He remembers the bandana that John had gifted him. He takes it out from underneath his vest and showed it to Martha. “He gave me this, in case we never saw each other again. He seemed very lonely all by himself and his parents.”

Martha’s hand shakes as she reaches over to touch the cloth. Alexander feels somewhat protective of it and holds it a bit further from her. Martha snatches her hand back, and Alexander looks up at her sheepishly.

“I-I apologize. You see, I did enjoy our time together very much, and I would prefer if I kept a memory. Forgive me if I offend you, but… John has such elegant grace and radiant beauty to his figure, to his persona. I cannot offer you this token,” Alexander explains. He studies Martha’s face, different thoughts running through her head.

“You… you fancy him, don’t you?” Martha finally says. A million feelings rush through Alexander at once and he struggles to piece words together to say anything, _anything will do, just say something!_

“It doesn’t matter. You know about him, of his existence, his whereabouts, even his looks. And that itself is an offense. After you have completed your business here, Alexander, you will leave Carolina and never return again. If there are more political transactions taken, you will send another in your place. Nobody is to hear about your meeting with John, nobody at all. If I ever hear that you have begun to utter a single word about him, I will not hesitate to hunt you down myself. Do I make myself clear?” Martha proclaims. Alexander stares at her for disbelief.

“ _Do_ I make myself clear?” Princess Martha repeats again and Alexander nods.

“Crystal,” Alexander states.

“Good,” She answers and offers a hand to help Alexander up. “I apologize if I hurt you.”

“No, no. I-I… No,” Alexander says and takes Martha’s hand. Martha brushes off her dress and then steps out of the way of the door.

“Thank you. That will be all then,” Martha says and opens the door to let Alexander out. He steps out in a daze. He was still completely confused about what had just happened. Being banished from Carolina for knowing about the “long-lost Prince” wasn’t exactly ordinary.

_

  
Still, Alexander was glad to leave Carolina. A fortnight in the kingdom, surrounded by Martha (who scared him) and Henry (who refused to stop questioning him about his life) along with the other members of the court was emotionally exhausting.

In the nights, however, Alexander held the bandana that John gifted him and thought of the words that they spoke to each other. He dreamt of the curly-haired boy that brought him so much joy. He felt so at home, a feeling that he hadn’t felt since his mother passed.

A fortnight left him time to think. From just a single glance at John, Alexander fell in love.

When they meet again, he realizes that his heart beat faster when John spoke. He notices the blushes that spread across John’s face, making his freckles more prominent. He observes the little sigh that escapes John’s lips as he looked up at the sky. Whenever John wasn’t looking, he always steals glances at his love. Alexander never spots John doing the same.

His waking thoughts would always be of John. _What is he doing right now? Is he thinking of me? Does he hope to see me again? What of this curse cast on him?_ Alexander didn’t rest easy, but he told himself that he would not tell John of what he knew and that he would keep him safe. Besides, he was safe in the woods. He had four people that would look after him.

Alexander always made sure to get up earlier than the count to sneak out of the castle and meet with John. He frequently told himself today would be the day he would finally confront John about his feelings towards him. Then, the fear of losing their daily talks filled him and he failed to complete his goal.

One day. One day, he would be able to hold John in his arms and call him his. One day, the two of them would perhaps be married. Perhaps they would adopt children of their own, rule America together. _One day,_ Alexander vows. _One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Our princes finally meet!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, I won't be posting the next chapter for a while since I'm going on vacation for a week. But, I will definitely post it when I come back; chapter 4 - martha


	4. chapter 4 - martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'No, no, it’s you.. I’m… Martha, John. Your sister. Haven’t they told you anything?” She -- Martha -- asks. 
> 
> “They? I-I really think you-you’ve got the wrong person…” John continues, but Martha calls out. 
> 
> “No! No, please. Please, allow me to explain. I’m Princess Martha of Carolina, and you are Prince John of Carolina,” Martha proclaims. John stares at her. Perhaps Mama had some sense in her when she didn’t want him outside if the people were like Martha.

Two years flew by, and before John knew it, he was soon turning sixteen. His parents were very anxious about his sixteenth birthday. They constantly fluttered about, sewing dresses, baking goodies. They did things at an extreme pace, and John thought they were magic.

He'd been speaking more of romance and love with Peggy, who answered all of his questions without fail. He asked her how would he know if he truly loved someone, and didn't just think of them as a friend. 

_"You will know,"_ _Peggy assured him. "With friendship - you think of them as someone you do enjoy time with... the time spent with them is not in the same way as one you love. With love - you never want to leave their side, never wish to have them let you out of their embrace. You are always happy with them..." She says._

_Something in her tone changes and John stares at her. "Have you ever loved someone, Peggy?" Something flashes in Peggy's face._

_"A long time ago. But it was not to be... There's something that causes your heart to burn - when love turns into hatred. When there's nothing you can do to stop it.... but it is difficult. My beloved was struck - and evil filled within them. When you hear of this, you cannot allow yourself to be attached. It is better to push your feelings away than to admit them and allow them to grow. In any case, there is difficulty explaining this. It isn't of any importance, anyway. Perhaps I shall tell you the story when you are older."_

_John shrugs then. Clearly ,this was a topic that Peggy was not comfortable discussing and John wondered if Eliza and Angelica knew. He decides to change the subject. "Tell me more about what it was like when you were in love, then."_

_She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. "It was simple. We had not a care in the world. It is a different feeling. You will know. It comes to you."_

He finally determined that what he felt for Alexander was exactly as Peggy had described. But he was not quite completely ready to admit it to Alexander. As a prince, he most likely had multiple princesses and even other princes or  _some other_ type of royalty that was much better fit for the young prince than John was. 

But Alexander never failed to leave him alone. 

On his last birthday, he spent the morning with Alexander. It was a day were that John especially enjoyed, and he thought it was magical. Alexander wasn’t always able to come to meet with John every day, but they always met five times a week. On his birthday, however, Alexander came, even if his five passes were already used up. He brought a present with him for John. John treasured it with all his heart. It was a storybook, one that John did not have in his own cottage. It was the story of a beautiful girl who lived in a faraway land called France, who longed for adventure and to explore. One day, her father had left for a voyage and had not returned. The girl would search for him, and find herself trading her life to save her father and live with the beast that had captured him. John read it every night before he went to bed. 

On Alexander’s own birthday, John didn’t have much to give him. But Mama did teach him how to sew and knit. On such a day, John gifted him a bracelet made of thread. He handed it to him sheepishly, for why would a Prince want such a small trinket? His fears were washed away as Alexander took the bracelet and wrapped it around his wrist. He thanked John generously for his gift and not a day passed by that he didn’t wear it.

Alexander’s generosity and kindness and warmth flooded his senses. He was absolutely obsessed with Alexander. In the future, he saw himself dancing and laughing just as his parents did. Of course, he would never say this to Alexander as he was sure that he would frighten him away.

His birthday was only a day away, and anticipation rose in John as he waited patiently for the fateful day.

He speaks of his excitement to Alexander, who watches him with a fond smile. The two of them sit by the lake. John tucks his feet underneath his thighs and Alexander stretches his legs out.

“Oh, Alexander, I’ve never been quite so excited about such an event! But my parents are so thrilled and anxious. I suppose they’ve gotten to me,” John rambles and Alexander chuckles. John sighs contently and leans his head on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander feels his heart rate beat faster as he looks down.

“You know… there actually was something that I wanted to talk to you about…” Alexander starts, hesitant.

“Yes?” John replies, and Alexander tears his eyes away and looks anywhere but John.

“As you know, we have been friends for quite some time now, and there’s nothing I look forward to more than seeing you in the mornings…” Alexander continues and John beams.

“You’re flattering me,” John laughs and Alexander gives him a quick smile.

“Perhaps I could give you your birthday present a bit earlier than expected?” Alexander asks, his voice questioning and unsure.

“Of course,” John replies. Alexander looks at him and then straightens himself. John pushes himself off Alexander and sits up. He crosses his legs.

“Now, I know that you might not like it or you’ll think that it’s stupid or -” Alexander begins to ramble a bit, but John brings a finger up to Alexander’s lips as to shush him.

“Whatever it is, Alexander, I’m sure it’ll be amazing,” John assures him. In a way, Alexander supposes that should bring him to rest easier, but John had no idea what Alexander was planning to give him. If he did, would he react differently?

What if his gift was more of a curse, just like what John claimed was bestowed on him? He had been thinking about it for some time now - and it left a bad taste in his mouth. There was always a reason to worry. As the date came closer, he began to doubt himself. What if John wanted nothing to do with him? 

The thought scared him nearly half to death as he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He also couldn’t bear to live his life imagining what could have been if he admitted to his feelings. What if John didn’t really love him back? He’d never met another before, so couldn’t he be just lying because he had no other options? Or perhaps, thought of him in a platonic way - and wasn't sure the difference between friendship and romance? 

There were so many things that could go wrong, and Alexander did not want to bear witness to any of them. 

Of course, if John found that he wanted to explore other things, Alexander would never even think of holding him back. If they were truly meant to be, they would find their way back to each other.

“Alright, then. Close your eyes,” Alexander instructs and John does so. Alexander takes hold of John’s hands and studies his face once more before slowly leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It was slow, at first. Alexander didn’t expect a reply or for John to return his affections. He felt his heart droop as John gave him no response. In fact, he felt John’s eyes snap open in surprise. He was immediately ready to pull back, never wanting to do anything that John found discomfort in.

But then he felt them flutter close once more and sensed John kissed him back. His fragile and soft hands framing Alexander’s face and holding him close. The experience, in a word, was surreal. Alexander could continue this way for years and he would never tire. Their lips moved together in a mesmerizing dance that was filled with bliss and sweetness.

They stayed like this, the kiss never deepening or lessening in passion. At one point, Alexander had wrapped his arms around John’s waist, holding him close and scared that at any moment, John would slide from his fingers.

When they finally pulled apart, Alexander looked shyly at John and began to wring his hands together. John brushed Alexander’s hair with his fingers and smiled gently at him.

“Thank you for your gift,” John thanks, and Alexander rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“O-of course. Y-you’re welcome,” Alexander replies.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better one. I loved it. We’ve only known each other for a year, but I think -- no, I know that I must love you,” John admits, biting his lip. Alexander feels something inside of him, something that he had never experienced before. It was a feeling of more than satisfaction, a feeling of overwhelming joy and excitement.

He felt so much wonder at how someone like John could ever love someone as worthless as him. He felt so much happiness, so much relief, and content and Alexander loved it. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

“Dearest, John, I love y-” Alexander begins, ready to confess his love profoundly before John tackles him and attacks his lips once more. The two of them fall backward, Alexander’s back to the ground and John on top of him. Alexander lets out a groan, and John’s face turns bright red. They separate for just a moment, just to mumble against Alexander’s lips.

“Say it again, ‘Lexi, say it again,” John trails his kisses up to Alexander’s ear. “Say you love me because I love you so much, I love you, I love you,” John presses a kiss to Alexander’s earlobe, before gently taking it between his teeth. John sweeps his tongue across the bottom of his ear, his breath tickling Alexander. Alexander moans softly, holding John closer to him. His eyes shut closed as John continues his administrations.

“I love you, Jacky, I love you so much, I love you…” Alexander repeats, and John lets off his ear to look into his eyes. As Alexander trails off, John pecks his lips once more and leaves a trail of kisses to Alexander’s collarbone. As he bites and licks at Alexander’s soft skin, Alexander moans and drops his hands lower to John’s waist. The dress that John wore today flattered his slim chest, and Alexander loved the way it looked on him. It was the kind of dress that made Alexander thankful that John was kept away in the woods where no one could touch him. Alexander’s hands slowly trail across the small of his back, bunching up his dress.

Alexander brings one hand to direct John back up to his lips, and John whimpers as Alexander’s hand runs through his hair. Alexander bites at John’s lips, and John gasps letting Alexander’s tongue slip inside. Alexander explores the inside of John’s mouth and John moans as Alexander’s other hand grazes his backside. Alexander pulls away from John’s lips and looks at John’s closed eyes as he basks in the feelings.

Alexander flips the two of them around so that he lies on top of John. John’s eyes fly open, and Alexander kisses him once more, his hands placed firmly on his hips. John wraps his arm around Alexander’s neck and Alexander makes his way down to John’s neck. He chooses a place to mark him, a place that lines up with his left eye. John moans as Alexander bites down on the sensitive, heated skin and digs his fingers into Alexander’s long hair.

“Oh, Lexi, Lexi, Lexi,” John chants, his words becoming a blissful song to Alexander's melodious ears. As Alexander finally pulls back to admire his handiwork, John pulls him once more for another kiss. The two of them were full of passion, filled with love and tenderness and both were on Cloud 9, just the two of them sampling heaven -

“ _JACKY_!” A screech that sent the birds from the trees flying away rang throughout the boys’ ears and the two of them separated immediately, though their arms still bound them together.

“Mama!” John squeaks, his face turning even brighter as he looks at his mama glaring both him and Alexander down. Alexander’s own face turns as red as a beet. Alexander didn’t expect to meet the parents so soon and in this way. The two of them scramble apart from each other, standing up and holding hands. Mama’s eyes narrow as she focuses on the boy who was on top of John.

“What are you doing with my son?” Mama asks, her voice cold and deathly. It sent shivers down Alexander’s spine and he was terrified to answer. When words typically came at an abundance for him, this woman made his blood run cold.

“Mama, it’s not -” John tries to step in but Mama holds up a hand to silence him. She takes a few steps closer to the two of them. Alexander’s knuckles turn white as he clings to John’s hand.

“What. Are. You. Doing. With. My Son,” Mama repeats again, and Alexander’s ramshackle head finally comes up with a response.

“I-I apologize, madam for the way that you found us, but my intentions were not to go any further than he wished. In fact, my own preferences were not going… any further… then this,” Alexander tries to explain. Mama’s lip curls into a nasty scowl.

“And you expect me to be fine with some boy whom I’ve never seen to corrupt my sweet Jacky?” She demands, and Alexander’s eyes turn to his shoes. Mama turns to John.

“Mama, it wasn’t the way you are imagining -” John begins to defend Alexander but Mama gives him a look that immediately shuts him up.

“And if you, Jack, think that you’re going to be excused for this, then you’re completely wrong. Just wait until your aunts hear about this!” She snaps. John pouts, sticking his lower lip out. Mama stands, unfazed and crosses her arms. “Go,” She commands Alexander and Alexander begin to turn towards John.

“I love you, Jacky, I’ll be back,” He whispers so that Mama could not hear him. John nods and gives him a small peck on the lips before pulling back and staring sheepishly at his mama. Alexander gives a final glance at John and then hurries off to mount his horse and take off back to America. John couldn’t help it, he watches fondly as Alexander rides away gallantly on his noble steed. John felt happy, content, watching as his love gave him a final glance before he disappeared into the forest.

Mama, however, cleared her throat and stopped John from remembering the acts that had happened only moments before. John had never felt so strongly towards something before. He briefly wondered if this was an Alexander thing or something everybody felt towards their companions. John rubs his arm. Mama grabs his arm and drags him with her without another word.

"Mama, stop! You don't understand, Alexander and I are in love -" John begins and Mama whips around and faces him.

"In love? You've been talking too much with Peggy.  Jack, you're only sixteen. You've never met somebody other than this boy who is taking complete advantage of you. How could you possibly know what love is?" Mama explains, exasperated. John is in shock for a moment and doesn't know how to respond. As the two of them finally return to the cottage, Mama opens the door and gives John a push inside.

Peggy and Eliza are both sitting at a table, drinking tea together. There is a chess board between them, and from the looks of it, it seemed that Eliza was winning. The two of them look up as Mama glares at John, anger radiating off her.

"Angie, what's this?" Peggy asks, confused. Never had John ever stepped out of line before, he was always the picture of perfection.

"Would you like to tell them, Jack?" Mama asks, her arms crossed. John wrings his hands together and stares up defiantly at Mama.

"You are implying for me to inform others in actions that I had a hand in, but has nothing to do with them. I don't understand the point," John sticks his nose up in the air, turning his back to Mama.

"Jack, what's this about? You never get upset like this," Eliza asks gently. Mama rolls her eyes.

"If he won't tell you, I will. Jack was taking much too long to finish his chores. It was getting dark, and the sun would come down. I went to go see if perhaps he needed help with anything. When I arrive there, however, I find some boy of another land on top of Jacky as the two of them begin to attack each other's faces -" Mama begins, but is interrupted by Peggy.

"Ooh! Jacky! This is amazing! Tell me, what's his name? Are you in love? Have you told each other yet? How long have you been together?" She began to bombard him with a multitude of questions, and John beams. This was the reaction that he hoped for when they found out about Alexander.

"His name is Al-" John begins and Mama cuts him off.

"Margarita! We are not here to congratulate him. We are here to reprimand him for his actions. Partaking in such inappropriate activities as the sun goes down before the two of you are married..." Mama scolds, and John pouts once more. "Eliza, you understand."

Eliza nods. "I do, Angie. Although I must admit that parenting has changed much of your stance on several subjects. Jack, this behavior is unacceptable. I have no problem with you developing a romance connection, but with someone, we do not know, someone who could possibly be a beggar, and if somebody sees -"

John cuts him off. "He's not! It was Alexander Hamilton, ‘Liza. And he's second-in-line for the throne of -"

"America!" His parents all say at the same time. The three of them exchange glances as if they were communicating in their own language. The three of them exchange looks once more before Mama turns to John.

"Your punishment, Jack," Mama says.

"But - Mama! That's not fair!" John groans and Mama raises an eyebrow.

"Life isn't fair, John. I fear we've been spoiling you. Your punishment, John, is that you cannot see this Alexander Hamilton again. Never again."

The colors around him begin to blue, the vision turning into one mess. "N-no! N-no!" John chokes out. His voice catches in his throat, he can't speak. He falls to his knees, gripping at Mama's dress. John stares up at her helplessly, tears shining in his eyes. "Please, please, I must see him again, please!" He begs, desperate for anything at all. "I love him, Mama, he is the only thing that brings excitement and enjoyment and happiness in my life. I need him, I love him!"

"Jacky, I will not repeat myself. You heard me the first time. And for the last time, you are not in love with him! You are in love with the idea of someone else with you. But you're too fragile, too delicate to be left out with another. You will not see Alexander again," Mama declares firmly. John stands up, and dabs angrily at his eyes. He gives nasty looks to all of his parents.

"Then I wish you all rot in the depths of Hell," John states coldly and gets up, swiftly gliding over to his room on the top floor. Mama tries to call after him, but Eliza reached up and put a hand on her arm.

"Just until tomorrow, Angie. Then it'll be over soon," Eliza reasurres. Mama guiltily looks at Eliza.

"I don't want it to be over soon," she admits. "I wish John was still a child again, and we were playing again. I don't want him to fall in love so quickly... it means he's growing up and while he might be ready for that... I don't think I am."

John crashes onto his pillow, sobbing terribly. How would Mama do such a thing to him? She loved Eliza and Peggy. Even if it was in a different way, she could still understand! How could she even think of saying that John didn't know? Why was she so against him falling in love? Wasn't falling in love supposed to be what he was meant to do?

From Peggy, he had learned that love would always find its way to those who needed it. Did Mama think he didn't need any love? Of course, he knew that Mama loved him, that all of his family members love him to the moon and back. But did Mama really wish that he wouldn't find love?

He stays locked in his room until the moon is at its highest peak and his parents drift off to sleep. It’s then that he creeps out of his room and tip-toes down to the front door of the cottage.

The night was dark. The night wasn’t safe. The night held terrors and took him away from something.

Something, something, something, he didn’t know what. And - would this be his chance to find out? Would he finally find his way back to what he was taken away from? He gets frightened.

So he waits. Until he begins to hear a bird chirping. The sky was still incredibly dark, the sun was nowhere to be seen, but it was better than roaming in broad daylight where anybody could find him.

John takes a deep breath and slips on his shoes. He walks out of the door.

He felt his heartbeat rise steadily as he roams across the woods. He brought a hand to his heart to calm himself. “Calm, Jacky. Calm. What a way to start my birthday.”

He continued to walk until he reached the lake that he knew so well. John sits by it and crosses his legs. He stares at his dim reflection and thinks of the long days he spent with Alexander, the sun beating down on his back. Time was lost as he allowed himself to be enveloped in memories.

He jumps suddenly when he hears the familiar sound of leaves crunching beneath horse feet. Alexander? He thinks briefly before he sees the animal reach the lake. The rider held a lantern in their arms and John couldn’t make out who it was. The rider moved the lantern so they could take a better look at John. The rider halts

John looks at the rider and realizes that it was a woman. She looked younger than his parents but much older than him. The woman mounts off her house, and John stares at her attire. She wore clothes similar to Alexander’s, royal and grand. John wonders if she had come from America. He holds his breath as the woman walks towards him with the lantern. He takes a few steps back as she takes a few steps forward. The two remain in silence.

Then, the woman gasps. She drops her lantern and the candle blows out.

“John?” She whispers, and John stares at her incredulously.

“Who are you?” John demands, and the woman reaches a hand out to touch his face.

“John… it’s-it’s me,” The woman says softly. As her hand starts to reach John’s face, the younger male jerks away.

“S-stop it. You have the wrong person,” John argues, but the woman shakes her head.

“No, no, it’s you. I-I’m certain of it. You-you look just like M-Mother,” The woman insists.

“I don’t have any siblings. My mother is… at home. State your business here,” John declares.

“I’m… Martha, John. Your sister. Haven’t they told you anything?” She -- Martha -- asks.

“They? I-I really think you-you’ve got the wrong person…” John continues, but Martha calls out.

“No! No, please. Please, allow me to explain. I’m Princess Martha of Carolina, and you are Prince John of Carolina,” Martha proclaims. John stares at her. Perhaps Mama had some sense in her when she didn’t want him outside if the people she had met were like Martha.

“Alright, well, I-I must be going-” John begins, trying to get out of the situation but Martha shouts out again.

“No! No, please! Um - I can get Alexander! The two of you could be together!” Martha tempts him. John gasps. He doesn’t think.

“Okay. I’ll go with you. But you must explain everything to me on the way,” John negotiates. Martha nods.

“Alright. I promise.”

Martha helps John onto her horse. John squeals and clings onto the reins. Alexander had taught him how to ride his own horse and the two of them had gone out for rides not too far from the cottage together. John liked those days.

Martha picks up the lantern and searches in her bag for something to light it once more. She takes out a match and lights the lantern. She hooks it onto the collar of her horse.

“Hyah!” She shouts, and with a kick, the two of them are running off towards Carolina.

“Alright, Martha. Explain,” John says. Martha clears her throat.

“The story is quite long,” she warns. John raises an eyebrow, saying ‘I didn’t come with you and for you not to tell me what I wanted to know.’ Martha sighs. “Alright then. It starts from the day you were born. Our mother, Queen Eleanor, passed as she gave birth to you. This extremely angered Maleficent, a cruel and ancient fairy that has magic that only brings harm and destruction. She came to your christening, uninvited, and cursed you.”

“Cursed me? I don’t understand. I’ve lived such a blessed life so far,” John claims, and Martha flashes a smile.

“And for that, I am extremely grateful. But it is now time for you to come join us at the palace. You see, when Maleficent cursed you, she said that you would fall into a deep sleep before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday. You would fall asleep, not dead, but never to awake again. Henry begged the fairies he had invited to revoke the curse. Maleficent’s power was too great, but Angelica -”

“Angelica? Is she a fairy? But - but she’s my mother, you see!” John protests. Martha shakes her head.

“Please, John, allow me to finish. Angelica was able to help your curse. Instead of falling to your death, you would fall asleep until the one who was your true love came to kiss you awake. When Maleficent cursed you, she declared that no mortal power on Earth can change it. But love -”

“- Love is not a mortal power,” John finishes under his breath. Peggy and Eliza constantly repeat the phrase. Mama never did. He didn’t know why she was so against him falling in love, especially knowing now that he was destined to fall in love -

_“And that makes it okay for some boy to come along and corrupt my sweet Jacky?”_

_“You're only sixteen.”_

_“How could you ever know what love is?”_

_“You’re too fragile, too delicate to be left out with another.”_

_“...if somebody sees…”_

Did Mama not want him to fall in love with the fear of Maleficent finding out? Did she know that Mama had helped him and took him under her wing? Was that love her enemy? If Maleficent found out, who knows that she had done in order to make sure that John was never to wake up and her curse was to be completed?

“John?” Martha takes him away from his thoughts.

No. No, he was done with Mama. And he was going to be done with Mama and the little cottage that was near the lake. He was done.

“I’m fine,” John says. “Take me to Carolina.”

When they finally arrived, it was noon. The journey was long and Martha spent the time explaining to John about life in the palace. She tells him of his story, everything that his parents kept from him. They had kept John away from the palace to keep him protected and shielded from Maleficent’s curse. For a year, she spent the very early mornings looking for John in the woods ever since she had met Alexander and learned that John was hidden in the woods.

When they reached the castle gates, John looked back to see the birds flying away from the forest.

The servants watch as Martha rides in with John. She dismounts quickly and helps John off. They begin to walk towards John, confused, but Martha raises a hand.

“Please,” is all she says, before dragging John inward in the castle. Martha paces quickly through the halls and John struggles to keep up. Servants come up towards Martha asking if she needed any help, who was this man that was following her, what was going on, but Martha ignored them.

“Martha, please, what is going on?” John begs, and Martha turns around to face him.

“When we reach where we’re going, I promise everything will be alright.”

So they continue walking.

Until, finally, finally, they stop in a tower.

“Here we are. The highest tower in the castle. You’ll be safe here,” Martha whips around to face him. She holds his hands and pulls him over to the bed. “You mustn’t leave this room. Not until I come again to get you,” She takes a hand and cups John’s face with it. John can tell her eyes are watering. “I promise everything will come together. I can organize for Alexander to come if that would comfort you. And remember, do not let a single soul in this room. No matter what they tell you. Before long, little brother, we shall be reunited once again.”

With a kiss on the cheek, Martha leaves John alone in the room. John stares after her. Everything was happening so quickly, John couldn’t comprehend it. Everything just happened. John hadn’t any time to mull over anything.

He turns around to study the rest of the room. There was a small door in the corner that John made a mental note to not enter. In the middle, pressed against the wall was a large bed. It had four large posts rising from the four corners of the bed. White veils dropped from the top and stretched across the posts. The bedsheets were elegant white, and the comforter was a light beige. There was a desk in the corner. Next, at the door, there was a small stool with a basket of wool.

The lack of sleep from the previous night crept into John’s eyes. He walks over to the bed and lies on his back. He stares up at the canopy above him until sleep conquers his body.

  
When he wakes up, there is somebody on the chair in the corner next to the door. In front of her is a spinning wheel, and she spins a line of thread on it. John gasps and gets up immediately. The woman’s gaze turns to John. John studies her face. She was an old lady, with wrinkles and dark bags under her eyes. She wore a plain cloth around her face, and a ripped and loose dress. She smiles at John before returning back to the spinning wheel.

“Hello, dear,” The woman greets.

“H-Hello,” John says back. “I-I wasn’t aware that anybody else was to reside here,” He explains, remembering Martha’s words. The woman shakes her head.

“No, no, dear. It is alright. Do not worry. I am the only other who knows you are here. I am just here on business from the princess. She has asked me to spin thread for her. Except, my arm is tiring. Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me?” The woman asks. John nods his head.

“Of course. What would you like me to do?” John asks, walking over to the spinning wheel.

“May I see your finger?” The woman asks, and John shows her his finger. “Ah, I know. Stay here. I shall return shortly.” The woman says and turns to go through the small door. John watches her leave.

When the door closes behind her, John stares at his finger that the woman studied. Why would she need to know? His gaze shifts to the spindle of the spinning wheel. It was the first time he had seen one in person. His family was always very protective of them. He never knew why. In all honesty, John knew only how they worked from books that Eliza kept.

What did he have to do? What did they say? John can’t remember. He was sure he had read a story where a girl pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. It was odd that he chose to remember that story than all of the other books he had read.

He stares at the spindle. Something soft whispers in his ears. Something… a melody, something sweet and luring…

John hovers his finger above the spindle.

Martha would be coming any time now.

Melodious sounds in his ears.

He would see Alexander again.

He would never see Mama again.

Alexander.

Mam-

He presses his finger to the spindle. Blood seeps through his skin, and a small pinch of pain runs through his body. He jerks his finger away.

The woman comes back.

“Alright, dear. I hope you haven’t hurt yourself while I was out,” The woman says once more. John shakes his head but turns away. His head rushes a bit, and he begins to lose his balance.

“N-no. I’m a-a-alright…” John says, his voice sounding softer and much gentler than before. He presses his non-injured hand to his head and felt his forehead burning up. He stares at his finger, which has blood trickling down his finger.

“Are you alright, Jacky?” The woman asks. John doesn’t wonder how she knows his false name.

“I-I’m fine. I-I just…. I need to.. to… rest,” John assures the woman. He stumbles back over to the bed. “I must… rest.”

He falls on the bed.

“Goodnight, Jacky,” The woman says.

John hums.

He thinks to himself the rest of the story. After the girl pricked her finger on the spinning wheel… she never awoke -

“May your dreams never end.”

The darkness overtakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger - but you love me anyway, don't you? It might be another while before I post the next chapter, but I promise I won't leave y'all in the dust. ;) Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments below and leave a kudos! They make the world go round <3


	5. chapter 5 - thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll go. To Carolina. I’ll see if your John is there,” Thomas announces. Alexander looks up at him with hopeful eyes. 
> 
> “Thomas? Would you really do such a thing for me?” Alexander asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very important message here, guys!!!
> 
> know that 100 months = a little more than 8 years 
> 
> and although jack is sleeping throughout them, he still ages physically (because of ~magic~). him and alex would be the same age; 25. remember that martha is 10 years older than jack, so she would be 35 as is thomas.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- the aforementioned implied rape is in this chapter!!!! it's at the end of this, so if you do choose to skip it, you won't be missing much - though i would suggest reading the last few paragraphs. 
> 
> (if you've read the original sleeping beauty, i think you'll know what's coming up next, although i didn't really stick to it that much) and! a blink and you'll miss it reference to harry potter!

Thomas didn’t usually care what his younger brother did in his spare time. As long as Alexander did his duties as Prince, he really couldn’t care less. However, he did notice when Alexander did begin to lack in his princely duties. It started nearly eight years ago. One hundred months would be the exact term.

Alexander came one day, worried and panicked. He kept pacing back and forth and refused to leave the castle until very early the next morning. Without a word, he rode out to the forest. Thomas waited patiently until he came back.

The day Alexander came back, he was extremely distressed and refused to tell a single soul anything about his journey. He demanded from their father 10 of their greatest men. Alexander was always Washington’s favorite, so he agreed.

Thomas had attempted to see what had caused Alexander so much stress, but the younger male brushed him off. Thomas had scowled and ignored him. It would blow over, he was sure.

Except, it hadn’t.

One hundred months. One hundred long months. And Alexander had slacked off his duties, leaving Thomas to clean up after his mistakes. Thomas wanted to hate Alexander for leaving him to act as a maid and make sure everything was in spit-spot order. It didn’t work. He really should thank Alexander as great respect surrounded Thomas as he worked tirelessly. He became known well around the kingdom for doing great things in his lifetime. Terrible things included as well, but great.

Much happens in one hundred months. Washington grew incredibly ill. Thomas spends as much time as he can spare with him in his bed so as to keep him company.

Alexander occasionally bothered to check in on his adoptive father. Today was one of those days, when Thomas and Alexander sat on either side of Washington, discussing plans for the future. The three of them were laughing when something in the air changed. Washington’s laughter dies down, and he looks at the both of them tiredly.

“Boys,” He tells them. “I am getting old. I am getting more and more ill. Before long, I will stand before God. I must leave the kingdom in the hands of him who is capable of ruling America. For much time, the law has stated that the first-born will be the one to take the throne. Since Martha and I have not a son - just the two of you - the court has demanded that I must make an official ruling. I do not want either of you to believe that I think the other has more qualification of ruling kingdom, which leads to my decree.

“The both of you. You must marry. To a king, to a queen, a prince, a princess, it matters not. There are a few qualifications that your companion must fulfill. They must be of a royal stature. They must be willing to form an alliance with their kingdom and ours. For our own safety, they should be well-liked by the people of their kingdom. If they are, bring them to our kingdom and see how our people will react. If they are liked, you shall be wed. If they are not, you must find another to fulfill. We do not need a revolt against your chosen on the day of your wedding, do we? Whoever finds their partner first shall have the throne. Do you two understand?”

Upon hearing this, Thomas already thought of a female suitor in mind. He knew of the nearby kingdom, Carolina. Their princess, Martha, would be the same age as him. The king’s health would be failing soon. As far as Thomas knew, she was the only child. She would inherit the throne, as Carolinian law had nothing against gender, unlike America. He was certain that she would be looking for a suitor to marry. The two of them had met before, even if they were only for business transactions. Still, if she refused to agree, Thomas could find another bride.

However, the issue was Carolina. He had nothing against the kingdom’s rulers or the people… but he had received reports that the kingdom was no longer… active. Nobody had heard from Carolina from the past eight years.

Alexander offers a glance at Thomas, and the older man returns it. From what he had heard from Alexander’s constant muttering, he had mentioned Carolina before. If they both had the same person in mind -

No. Alexander was banned from Carolina. From what he had learned from business transactions done with the kingdom, the Princess had requested Alexander not to be part of those who were to enter Carolina. Thomas went when there had to be a chaperone. Thomas clears his throat and looks at Washington.

“Of course, Father. I shall wed a suitable bride,” Thomas says. Washington nods. He looks at Alexander.

“Alexander, you know that I of all people wish for you to find this one you keep speaking of, but you cannot spend eternity looking. It has been years now. You must move on,” Washington instructs. Something in Alexander’s face falls. He doesn’t reply. Thomas stands.

“Come, Alexander. Father requires his rest,” Thomas announces and motions for Alexander to get up. Alexander clears his throat and stands.

“Yes. Get some rest, Father,” Alexander says. The two brothers walk out of King Washington’s room. As soon as the door closes behind them, Thomas faces Alexander.

“Alright. You are going to tell me who Washington was speaking about, and who you are looking for,” Thomas commands. Alexander crosses his arms.

“You expect me to tell you, Thomas Jefferson, known for harming any commoner to pass, known as cruel and dangerous and destroying the future for any man or woman who does the smallest thing to annoy you, who I’m looking for?” Alexander spits out.

“So they are a commoner?” Thomas asks, and Alexander scowls.

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know!” He shouts exasperatedly. Thomas raises an eyebrow.

“Explain,” is all he says. Alexander scoffs.

“Like I said, Your Highness, I would never talk of John to the likes of you,” Alexander says smugly.

“John? So he is a man,” Thomas repeats. Alexander’s smug expression drops.

“Did I say John? I meant Joan. Joan. Of Arc?” Alexander tries. Thomas shakes his head. “Fine. You cannot tell a soul what I am about to tell you. Here, follow me.”

Alexander leads the way to Thomas’ own room. Thomas found no need for such formalities or secrets. Every person in the palace knew of Alexander’s ravings about finding this man. What - did he expect nobody to know?

Alexander motions for the two maids in the room to exit. He locks the door behind them. Thomas sits on his bed and yawns. He picks at his fingernails as he waits for Alexander to explain.

“John is a man that I stumbled upon in the woods. His beauty rivals Aphrodite’s, he outshines the morning sun. He moves with grace and elegance. From just a single glance, he steals your breath. His skin is the same color as golden honey, light and dark and rich. His hair is the same color of rich and milky chocolate, with the feel of silk and curls that cascade down his shoulder. His eyes are of every color, brown and blue and green and flakes of sunlight in them. His face is covered with freckles that look like the starry night sky, they are constellations -” Alexander rambles, but then looks at Thomas who fell back onto the bed and has an arm draped over his eyes. Alexander stops in his words and clears his throat. Thomas jumps up, dropping his arm in his lap.

“I-I was listening! I closed my eyes so I could imagine clearer,” Thomas lies. Alexander sighs.

“It matters not. I met John nearly eight years ago. We met practically every day. And we fell in love. We were perfect together, he was the sun and I was the moon. Everything was going to be perfect. For just a moment, it was us and us alone.

“And then that moment ended. Vanished. Gone like a light of a fairy in the face of a disbeliever. John disappeared on his sixteenth birthday. I know he’s out there, Thomas.”

“Alexander.”

“He’s waiting for me, he’s calling for me, I can hear his voice in my sleep. He’s waiting.”

“Alexander.”

“It’s not his time yet. It’s not his time to die yet. She cursed him and I know I can help him, I just have to find him -”

“Alexander!”

Alexander stops in the midst of his rambling to face Thomas who had on a face of exasperation.

“Alexander, you’re talking nonsense. If he’s disappeared for eight years, he’s most likely dead,” Thomas says. Alexander shakes his head.

“No. That’s wrong. He’s not dead. I know he’s not. I just… I have to find him. I don’t know where he could be. I’ve thought of Carolina, but… I’m not allowed to step foot in there. I can’t afford to tell any of the guards. They’d never respect me again, and they’d refuse to listen to my orders. I would be extremely behind in my searches for John,” Alexander explains. Thomas sighs exasperatedly.

“I’ll go. To Carolina. I’ll see if your John is there,” Thomas announces. Alexander looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Thomas? Would you really do such a thing for me?” Alexander asks, and Thomas shrugs.

“I have been meaning to go to Carolina myself. I plan on proposing to Martha. If your lover is there, then I shall inform him of your quest. Under one condition, Alexander,” Thomas says, and Alexander nods frantically.

“Anything for John,” Alexander states.

“I shall marry first and the throne will be succeeded to me,” Thomas says. Alexander nods.

“I accept. But let me make one thing clear,” Alexander begins. “John must return to me healthy and stable. If you allow any harm to come to him on your journey, I shall see to it myself that you are punished severely.”

Thomas makes a face, then composes himself. “Of course. Now, I must get on. Carolina is not an hour-long trip.”

 

Thomas left early the next morning to make his journey to Carolina. Alexander watches from the side as Thomas mounts his horse and gives a look to Alexander.

_Soon, John and I will be together again._ Alexander thinks to himself.

The journey to Carolina is long, and Thomas would describe it as tiring and boring. He rested for a night at an abandoned cottage a while away from the edge of America. It’s a step down from what he’s used to but after a such a draining journey, Thomas was more than grateful.

Still, the morning comes again, and he starts his travel once more. He begins to wonder if the journey was worth it…

But then he sees the tall towers of the Carolinian castle and he finally lets out a breath. In the kingdom, hopefully, he would be granted rest. He grunts and kicks his horse towards the castle. His horse begins to run, but as the trees blur by and the colors all seem to mesh together...

Thomas begins to feel a sense of dread as he continued along his path towards Carolina. What had happened? The air seemed to become misty and foggy, much different than what he was previously riding in. His horse slows down as he started to feel the eeriness of the area. Thomas subconsciously leans towards his horse.

As the woods began to clear, he finds the town area. But it was nothing like how he remembers it from a few years prior. Here, there were vines covered in thorns covering every cranny. The houses are covered in the thick green shrubbery and they block his pathway to the castle. Although there seems to be no one here, he keeps his eyes on the castle. He had to be King. He knows that Alexander would steal the title from him as soon as Washington passed. He could not let that happen.

As he makes his way through the village, he felt as though there was a pair of eyes watching him.. Or more than one pair of eyes. Still, he pushes through.

On a tree high above him, sitting with her legs crossed is a girl. A woman, rather, with a mature body and hair resting on her shoulders. A woman with deep purple evil eyes and horns sprouting from her head, humming softly. And she wears a black cloak over her body.

Maleficent.

  
She watches the Prince try to make his way through to the castle. Her eyes flicker to the tallest tower, the place where she knows there lies a sleeping Prince with a bleeding finger, yet still with a strong beating heart.

Maleficent had spent many years trying to search for where John had been hidden from the world. She really had to thank her small bird, Pip, for finding him. John had once made the mistake of singing to the forest while completing his chores, and Pip was drawn to the sweet melody. Maleficent herself had been drawn to John’s song and found it hard for her to pull away.

Still, John had too much of a resemblance to Eleanor for her to ever take pity on the young soul. When Maleficent had found him, she saw him confessing his love for another, and the other him. Maleficent heard of Angelica’s pathetic attempt to help John and laughed. There was no such thing as love. It was an idea that was made up so people wouldn’t get lonely. So when she saw John and his lover enwrapped with each other, why did she feel as though her prophecy wouldn’t be fulfilled?

Maleficent watches the male on the horse now, watches as he makes his way to the castle. She senses evil inside him, an evil that was not instilled by a force, or by his natural nature… An evil that was placed there from a sense of betrayal. An evil that was placed there from tragic history. An evil that was forced inside him without his own consent.

His eyes stay straight ahead, which means he had a goal. He didn’t know about John as she noticed he never once looked at the tallest tower like the other princes had done for their princesses. She sensed evil in him, closed in a bottle and just begging to overcome him and change him.

Maleficent specialized in _les affaires du mal_. She continues to hum softly and watches him. She pretends not to notice the three fairies dressed in red, blue and yellow glaring at her and the man.

Peggy whispers to Eliza, “That’s not Alexander. Who is he and what does he want with Jack?”

Eliza shrugs. Angelica crosses her arms and scoffs. “You fools! That is Thomas Jefferson! Surely you must have heard of him. Him and Sally Hemmings.”

Eliza and Peggy both wince. “That poor dear. She deserves nothing that means old man did to her,” Peggy says and Eliza hums in agreement.

Angelica’s eyes flicker to John’s tower. “I am worried. If he is not here for John, he must be here for Martha. What happens if he finds everybody asleep?” She glares at Eliza.

“Don’t look at me!” Eliza puts her arms up in defense. “You were the one that said we had to put everybody to sleep. Because you didn’t want neither King Henry or Martha’s heart to break when they found him sleeping.”

“That’s right, I didn’t. And it’s good that I didn’t. Now they can be happy once-once… Alexander comes…” Angelica says dejectedly.

“I don’t understand. Why don’t you just get Alexander? It’s been eight years. Alexander is probably heartbroken that his lost love just disappeared!” Eliza argues.

“And you think I’m not? That my son was snatched from me because of another heartbroken girl? I let him run away, it’s my fault. And - and I shouldn’t love him. I shouldn’t love him at all. He’s not my son. He’s not my son. He’s not my son, but I love him like he is. And - I’m heartbroken that Alexander stole my son from me, that Maleficent stole my son from me and now - Thomas will take him from me, too!” Angelica explodes, eight years of agony starting to tip over the surface. Not quite, but just there. Peggy puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Angelica, it’s alright. We all care very deeply for Jack. We have to think of him because he’s growing up now, Angie, he needs different things. We can talk later, I promise. But I sense her presence, and she is clinging onto our every word.” Peggy says. Eliza nods.

“I sense her as well. Her aura is highlighting Thomas’. We should head to the tower. To protect Jack,” Eliza says. Angelica and Peggy nod.

“Let’s go,” Angelica says, brushing away what had happened moments ago. The three of them fly over to the tower where John rests.

Thomas cuts his way through the thick vine and finally reaches the castle gates. He can barely register the sounds around him as he is enveloped in curiosity. He unmounts his horse and walks his way to the castle doors. He pushes them open with great effort and gasps at what he finds inside.

At first, he thinks it’s a statue. A statue that is very, very realistic. But then he sees the servant’s chest heave, and he knows he’s breathing. The servant is just in front of the door, ready to leave. He looks like a messenger who would leave for a journey. His lips are pursed, and his hand is stuck in his bag. He’s in mid-step, one leg in the air and the other on the floor. His eyes are closed. Thomas reaches out and touches the servant’s cheeks. He yanks his hand back as he feels the coolness of them.

Thomas shivers and walks past the servant. Then, he sees the entire room once filled with lively servants and Carolinian officials completely frozen in time. Sleeping. In the middle of it all, sitting on her high throne is Princess Martha.

She has a radiant beauty, a radiant look about her. Princess Martha is pointing towards the door, and Thomas can imagine her shouting at the servants to complete her tasks for them. He’s heard her do it before, Martha can make a whole room stop and focus on her. Her face has a strong authority to it, but she looks as if she has a secret behind her face.

He walks to where she is frozen, her tiara almost shining in a way. Shining and showing how much power and authority she has, even in sleep. Thomas shivers. Her legs are crossed, her head is tilted upwards and her lips curve in the smallest smile.

Thomas is awestruck by her. He knows this would be a queen that commanded respect from her people, a genius that was always two moves ahead every other kingdom. America would be honored to have her as a queen.

Something nags in his ear, almost like a tinkling melody that takes his attention away from Princess Martha. Before he leaves, he bows low to her and kisses her hand. She doesn’t wake up.

Something in him wants to explore more of the castle, to try and find why such a place was transformed into a sleeping wonderland.

He finds his feet taking him to through the kitchen, where he finds a chef holding a knife in mid-air with an angry look on his face. He is gnashing his teeth, ready to spew an unmeasurable amount of nasty words. From what it looks, the chef is looking upon a younger boy - perhaps sixteen years - that is in the middle of raising a piece of cake to his lips. He has a smirk on his face, as if he thought that he had successfully gained the sweet without the chef noticing. Thomas raises an eyebrow, then breaks out into a smile.

He wants to explore more, as he had finally discovered the secret of why Carolina was no longer active. Find out what caused such a thing to happen.

But he hears a melody, pulling him in another direction, as if he had another purpose to fufill.

Thomas then follows the voice, the voice that leads him through the castle hallways that he had once walked so many times before. This time, however, it was different. This time, it was covered in thorns and vines. It felt like something out of a storybook.

  
From up above, Maleficent whispers to the evil inside of him, whispers for him to continue his path, and -

“Why is he coming up here?!” Peggy whispers frantically to Angelica, who watches him closely.

“I don’t know. Eliza, watch Jacky,” Angelica orders, and Eliza flies over to where John lies asleep. Peggy, when she missed John too much, she plucked a flower and placed it in his arms. Right now, there were about 100 flowers that surrounded him. Eliza arranges them in a way so that the flowers looked as if they were made for him.

“If he hurts my Jacky -” Angelica starts but Eliza cuts her off.

“Angelica, you know we can’t do anything to him. We can only do good with our powers,” Eliza reminds her. Angelica huffs.

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t use my fists!” Angelica argues, and Peggy turns to the both of them.

“Shut up! I hear him! Hide!” She hisses, and the three of them hide in the corner, blending in so Thomas wouldn’t see them.

  
Thomas pushes the door to the room where the music flows from and looks around. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room had no greenery anywhere, except for the bed where -

His heart stops when he sees a figure lying on the bed. His breath hitches and Thomas’ sword drops to his side. He rushes over to the figure, a person filled with beauty with no compare.

On the bed lies a man with chocolate curls tumbling down to his shoulders, with freckles that splatter across his face like a canvas. His eyelashes are long and his face defined and soft. His nose is small, just above his lips. His lips… they were so red that they shamed the red, red rose. His frame was mature, strong delicate but precious. His skin was highlighted by the light that shone from the window. The dress he wore highlighted his assets and Thomas struggled to look away. He knew he knew -

This had to be Alexander’s muse.

He hears whispering behind him, clashing with another melody.

Years of frustration and failure to get recognized by Washington bubble up to the surface. Why was it fair that Alexander got everything? Why was he the one who would end up with a such a fair beauty? Why was Alexander Mr. Perfect, and he was left behind?

For years, he had been titled as the first in line for the throne, and because of Washington’s persistence… Why, after years of staying in the shadows, Thomas would be forgotten in America?

Staring at the sleeping man in front of him, the melody bubbles up once more.

No.

There was something that Thomas had that Alexander didn’t. Thomas had John, Alexander’s beloved, somebody who had captured his waking thoughts and nighttime dreams.

This was something that Thomas could steal away from him, somebody that would have no control over what happened. His eyes were always closed.

Thomas pounces on the body, the bed shaking. The man doesn’t stir at all. Thomas’ hand caresses his cheek, feeling soft skin blossoming under his fingers. He traces his face, conscious of his features.

Thomas told himself; it didn’t matter, did it? He was sleeping, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t know. Plus, wasn’t this a perfect place to get rid of his frustration? He wouldn’t have to tell Alexander. Thomas was perfectly fine keeping this to himself…

The three fairies watch in horror as the flowers fall to the floor of the bed, their son being relentlessly used in front of them. Angelica feels her tiny body fill up with boiling anger, and she wanted to hurt, _hurt_ , _hurt_.

Still, she feels frozen as it happens, as if another force takes over.

Maleficent watches, morbidly amused. Not at the two, but as the fairies gawk. Never before had Maleficent ever felt such strong emotions coming from the three fairies. She raises an eyebrow as she studies Margarita, a fairy that she once could claim to have loved. That was ancient history, long before Eleanor.

She lets Thomas out of her hold, then. She focuses on the three fairies, restricting their movement. Maleficent feels a sense of satisfaction, then. Seeing how her prophecy may not have been completed per se, but there was something inside her that was justified.

When Thomas is finished, he cleans himself off. He picks up his sword and walks out. As if nothing had ever happened.

Peggy falls then, crying loudly and heaving. Eliza is shaking, and Angelica…

She picks up the flowers, crumbled and destroyed. She looks at Jacky’s dress, ruined and sticky. Finally, she looks at his face. There are tears streaking down his face, but he’s still softly sleeping. His eyelashes are wet and when Angelica puts her hand on his chest, she can feel his heart beating faster than the wings of a bumblebee.

Angelica cradles Jack’s face in her hands, and she brushes his tears away.

“It’s okay, Jacky. It’s just a nightmare. You’re safe now. It’s okay,” Angelica whispers to him. She takes out her wand and patches the dress up again. She changes the color of the dress, this time to gold. It matches with his skin tone. She cleans him all up, wipes away the filth and tears. When she’s done, Angelica runs her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Jacky… I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t stepped in with you and Alexander, this wouldn’t have happened… and… I’m sorry,” Angelica confesses. Her voice cracks and Eliza puts a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s time, Angelica. We have to get Alexander. We’ve waited too long, and John was the one who paid the price,” Eliza states. Her voice is breathy as if she still can’t believe what had happened. Angelica purses her lips and nods.

“It’s time,” she says.

With a final glance to Jacky, the three fairies soar out.

Maleficent is still there. She steps out of the shadows and her satisfaction fizzes.

Despite Thomas’ attempt to destroy John, she knew he would never be ruined as long as there was a hope that Alexander would one day be reunited with him. Maleficent screams in frustration, a cry of anger and discontent.

She gives a rueful glare to John’s sleeping figure. Maleficent slams her staff on the ground.

Inside her, she feels something within her. Something from the past willing to overtake her. Maleficent groans and lets the wings fly out.

She lets her dragon fly out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jack. :( but thomas will get what's coming to him ;)  
> what happens when alex finds out? maleficent's dragon flying out??? what could that mean??? ;) ;) probably not what you think
> 
> find out in the next chapter: 
> 
> chapter 6 - maria


	6. chapter 6 - maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander leaned over the sleeping man and cupped his face in his hand. He hovered over John's face and slowly leaned in to bring his love once back in his arms. 
> 
> He gently pressed his lips to John's, and his eyes flutter shut. He pours in all the love and needs and desire for John in the kiss, and hope fills his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas gets what he deserves ;)
> 
> a lot of the second half of this is dialouge (sorry) so uh hope you like that kinda thing. tw; mentions of rape!!! also, kudos to you if you figure out where a lot of maria's story comes from!

Alexander was in the middle of meeting with a very boring lord who droned on about heated water pipes when three fairies flew in and frantically started screaming at him. Alexander had no clue what was going on and he could barely make out what they were saying, but throughout the panicked excitement, he did somewhat recognize one of the three fairies.

“Wait, wait, wait. Aren’t you John’s mother?” Alexander asks, and the lord stares at them questioningly. Alexander turns to him.

“Please excuse us. I’m sure one of the guards can help you to a room or somewhere,” He says, and the lord tiptoes out, still with a confused look on his face.

“Angelica, at your service. And these are my sisters, Margarita and Elizabeth,” Angelica introduces. Eliza blushes and giggles. She gives him a tiny wave.

Margarita begins to open her mouth, but Angelica gives her a nudge and cuts her off. “Alexander, since the day John was born, Maleficent had cursed him. He was doomed to fall asleep on his sixteenth birthday, never to awaken again. And then, I did everything I could to help him. I tried to help him and put another spell that would counter Maleficent’s. Instead of falling asleep forever, he would fall asleep and be awoken by true love’s kiss,” She explains, and Alexander raises his hands.

“Hold on. Is John alive? And with his true love, then…” Alexander says dejectedly. There’s a tone of sadness to his voice. Something is broken and lost without purpose. Then, Angelica shakes her head.

“He’s alive, but he’s still sleeping… when I caught you two, I forbid John from ever seeing you again. And he ran away that night. When we realized he was gone, I realized that he must have gone to Carolina. It was the only place that was close enough for him to go to. When we reached the castle… it was too late. For the past years, I - I didn’t tell you or get help because… Well, it doesn’t matter. The point is, we’ve waited too long. Thomas has… hurt him, Alexander, and we need you to wake him up from his misery,” Angelica continues. Alexander’s blood boils at the thought of anybody mistreating John.

“On my honor. Please, I have to see him. When -” Alexander begins, but Angelica cuts him off.

“Hush,” Angelica says. Eliza and Margarita go on either side of him, and Angelica takes out a wand. She looks at it with a bit of distaste. “I don’t usually use wands, but I suppose that this situation demands it. Hmph!”

Angelica raises her wand and stares at Alexander. Then, she points it at him and a splattering of sparkles fly out at him. Alexander sneezes, and when he opens his eyes again, he is in the Carolinian castle. Alexander jumps, and Angelica is right there by his side. Eliza and Margarita appear in front of him, covered in a shower of light fairy dust.

“Alexander, please, we must hurry before Maleficent realizes-” The four of them halt when they come face-to-face with a figure in front of them. The three fairies’ rage burns when they see who the figure is.

Thomas.

“You!” Angelica snarls, and Thomas is flabberghasted.

“ _Me_? Who are you?” Thomas shoots back, and Margarita stomps her foot.

“You’re a despicable human being, and we ought to nearly kill you for what you’ve done. You - you monster!” Margarita shouts, and Eliza holds her back from jumping at Thomas. She stares at him. Studying. Silent. Like a lion watching his prey.

“Thomas? What act do they speak of?” Alexander demands, and a smirk of sorts spreads over Thomas’ face.

“You must forgive me, Alexander. I indeed have found your John. It is true what you say, that his beauty is that of a million moonlights. I couldn’t let you keep him all to yourself. What a selfish act would that be. So, I’ve had my way with him. He’s beautiful, and certainly, that must be all he is good for -” Thomas sneers, his tone cocky. He is interrupted when Alexander snaps at him.

“You insufferable bastard! You -” Alexander barks at Thomas. Thomas laughs, a mocking sound that seems to fall from his lips.

“Yes, I’m the bastard,” He says mockingly. Alexander’s eyes narrow and anger begins to fill his body. How dare he? How dare Thomas take advantage of John’s body, when he was helpless and asleep? How dare Thomas laugh about it, and not even have the slightest ounce of shame in his body?

Alexander’s hand goes to the hilt of his sword, and he grits his teeth. He unsheathes his sword and faces it towards Thomas.

“I challenge you to a duel, Thomas,” Alexander says coldly, and Thomas merely continues to laugh.

“You? Challenge Me? Ha-ha! This will be fun. Alright, then, Alexander. I accept. Simply for my entertainment, of course,” Thomas responds and unsheathes his own sword.

The two of them begin to circle each other, the gaze on each other’s figures unwavering. In most lands, a duel was only to threaten, a spar between two for honor. In America, however, it was not unheard of to duel to the death.  
From her own spot away from the two, Eliza continues to watch them carefully. Margarita feels the steam coming off of Angelica’s form.

Thomas strikes first, slashing his sword at Alexander. Alexander is caught by surprise, tries to side-step but Thomas’ weapon cuts through and grazes his shoulder. Blood seeps through his shirt, though it feels like nothing more than a simple cut.

Angelica lurches forward, heading to Alexander’s aid, held only from Margarita’s grip. Instead, she sticks her wand out once more and whispers a healing spell. Eliza gasps, but Alexander leaps forward to attack Thomas. Thomas blocks his hit with practiced ease, skill against brawl. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the halls.

“You know, it was delightful. I didn’t even think twice! Why should I? He was mine for the taking!”

The fight continues on for what seems to be ages, as sweat sticks onto both Thomas’ and Alexander’s skin. Alexander swings with haste, with passion behind it, with a need for strength. He strikes without thought, just instinct.

Thomas, on the other hand, blocks his hits with swiftness, is always at least one move ahead of Alexander. So he can predict when Alexander falls on his back. He groans out, and Thomas’ laugh vibrates through the room. He pushes Alexander to the ground and kicks his sword away.

“Pathetic. There’s no doubt about it. I was always the better fighter. You’re nothing but a miserable little sap who still calls for his dead mother at night. It’s pitiful. Can you imagine?! Alexander Hamilton as king of America!” Thomas shrieks with laughter. He tightens his grip on the sword.

Angelica notices this, and as Thomas continues to mock Alexander, she mentions for Eliza to creep up behind Thomas. As the fairy understands, she slowly makes her way behind the dark-skinned man.

As Eliza finally takes her place, Thomas decides that it was time to stop monologuing and just kill Alexander.

“Alright. I’m finished. And so are you, I suppose,” Thomas sighs, and raises his sword. “How should I kill you? Perhaps mercifully, Goodbye. Say hello to your mother, will you?” As he moves to strike his sword, Angelica glides over quicker in front of Thomas’ sword. For John, she thinks angrily.

His sword swiftly cuts through her, turning her into a flash of light and fairy dust. Her energy beams out and runs through the entire tower as she casts a final spell on Thomas. Alexander can barely notice as the stained glass windows break out and the shards fall both outward and inward.

The older man pushes back to the wall, in front of Eliza, who catches him as he falls. Thomas’ body is frozen in fear and shock, not moving a muscle. She drops him to the ground, and Margarita screams.

“Angelica! What - what happened? Where is she? Is she - gone?” Margarita cries and Eliza stares in disbelief.

“She… she... The -" Eliza whispers, and continues to stutter. Margarita grunts, frustrated.

“Okay, I’ve never heard of this happening before, and I've lived quite a long time. What happened?” Margarita asks frantically.

Thomas chuckles and Alexander brings himself up to stand. His sword is somewhere in the distance and there is no use trying to get it.

“What was that? Pathetic attempt at stopping me! Pfft - fairies! There really is no such thing as magic!” Thomas scoffs and Margarita growls at him. He tries to walk toward Alexander once more, but he pauses in his path.

He knits his eyebrows together and stares at the fairies. There's pain behind his eyes.

“What’s happening? What is going on? What did she do to me?” Thomas asks, and Eliza looks at him defiantly.

“What’s the matter, Thomas? Whatever do you mean?” Eliza asks mockingly, and Thomas’ eyes fill up with fear.

“Please - Please! Why - help me! I’m sorry, I'm sorry, please, it wasn't my fault! The lady in the cloak made me do it! She got inside my head - please! Mercy! Mercy!” Thomas begs, and Margarita’s eyes widen.

“The lady in the cloak?” She asks, and Eliza raises an eyebrow.

“Tell me about her. Now,” Eliza demands.

“She - she blinded me, she could - could control my body, and I tried to fight her but - Argh! No! NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Let me go - release me of this hold,” Thomas cries, and there are tears falling down his cheeks.

Alexander has gotten up now, panting heavily and taken hold of his sword. He presses the tip of it to Thomas’ back.

“Shall I put him out of his pitiful misery?” Alexander asks, his voice full of distaste and disgust.

Eliza stares at Thomas one last time - giving him a look full of utter and complete disgust.

“Nobody is less than able to fight against evil. You're an immoral man - should you even deserve to be called that. Taking advantage of a helpless boy for your own sick fantasies and desires. You deserve to spend eternity in torture and endless pain,” Eliza spoke with no emotion in her tone.

Margarita looks at Alexander and gives him a silent nod.

Alexander strikes him through, and there’s one last cry of pain that comes from Thomas before his eyes become lifeless and he falls to the floor.

Alexander puts a foot on Thomas’s back and pulls his sword out carelessly.

He gives one last look and grimaces before he turns his back on Thomas.

"He did not deserve for you to show mercy, Alexander," Eliza says, her voice stoic.

"Eliza, I do not understand. What has happened to Angelica?" Margarita asks, still helplessly caught up over her sister. Eliza finally blinks, then. She turns to face Margarita, and there is hurt on her face now - a blatant difference than the emotionless fae that spoke to Thomas.

"Fairies are not allowed to use their powers for evil, Peggy, you know this. Angelica - she did not abide by this law. Which caused her death," Eliza explains, and Alexander pipes in.

"So - what exactly did she do to Thomas, then?" Alexander asks, and Eliza folds her hands.

"It is - a harsh punishment, I suppose, but Angelica was never one to show mercy to those who do not deserve it. It was used in ancient times as a torture method, and it worked quite well. Eventually, it was banned as it was truly a very painful and slow way of dying. In simple terms, the spell causes water to flood in your body, quickly filling in your organs. With magic behind it, one could survive this way for days, weeks, even. It creates a sensation of drowning as your lungs fill up with water - slowly, but surely," As Eliza explains, Alexander finds himself staring at Thomas' dead body. His last moments filled with torture.

“I must continue my journey - come, we will find John,” Alexander says and continues his way up to the tower.

Waiting for them was a woman in a cloak sitting on a bed, and caressing a sleeping boy’s hair.

She was radiant, her skin turned dark and chocolate, and her eyes a bright violet. Her dark brown hair laid on her shoulders, cascading down her back, and her shoulders. She had a soft sculpted face and full round lips that shamed the red, red rose.

She was beautiful in every sense of the word. And from her lips, she hummed a lovely song. Her cloak around her modestly covered her body, and her dress underneath was long and elegant.

When the doors flung open, she broke out into a smile and her melody rings out louder. Two fairies and a man stood in their place.

“Maleficent,” Eliza grimaces.

“Shh,” Maleficent coos. “You'll wake the child.”

“As if you care about him, you pathetic excuse of a fae,” Eliza growls and Maleficent laughs.

“Why, of course, I care about him. Perhaps I should wake him, raise him on my own. And one day, he’d help me with my revenge on Carolina,” Maleficent giggles.

“You have lost your honor, Maria,” Margarita whispers and Maleficent’s face turns into a sneer.

“You talk to me about honor?! You have no right to talk to me about such things, Peg - Margarita. And I have before told you never to speak to me by that name again,” Maleficent snarls. Margarita looks as though a pang of hurt rings through her, but she quickly regains herself.

“You bring ill feelings in this place, Maria. It is not right,” Margarita says. Maleficent stares at her ruefully.

“I wonder when these feelings started,” Maleficent shoots back.

“It is not too late to revoke your wrongdoing, Maleficent. Wake him - revoke your curse. He is just a boy, he has done nothing wrong!” Eliza pleads, and Maleficent looks at John.

He is peaceful when he is asleep. He is not disturbed, not upset or angry. He is - safe.

“He is just a boy,” Maleficent agrees softly. As she speaks, her evil aura fades away. She shows what is beneath - the truth. Hurt and depressed and -

“He does not deserve to face the world. He does not deserve to wake and face the hurt of the world. To know how the world truly works - how it is unforgiving and cursed,” She cups his face and breaths shakily. Maleficent turns back to face Margarita.

“How it fools you with ideas of love and longing before it reveals the bitter truth. There is no one in this world that cares about others more than they care about themselves,” Maleficent says.

“This is no way to live, Maria, please. Forever living life in a dream? I’ll take his place, let him go,” Margarita pleads, and Maleficent’s face was overcome with shock. Eliza quickly stepped in.

“No! No, we won't do that, how can you even think-" Eliza protests, but Margarita shakes her head.

“It started with me. I cursed you, and I'm sorry. It’s my fault you're like this, Maria, and seeing you back to your original form reminded me the truth of who you are,” With every word she spoke, she took a step closer to Maleficent. No, not Maleficent. She was not malevolent, nor evil. She was hurt. She was Maria.

Maria stares into the eyes of Margarita, confused and angry and hurt. Her hand stops stroking John's hair and he makes a small sound - of protest? Eliza cannot tell.

Alexander was completely overtaken by this world of fairies and magic. He had never explored this world, and - they all had stories. They all had tales that could last for ages, and no one knew them. It suddenly dawned on him that truly nobody knew why Maleficent was so evil, just that she was and she was a force that was feared and hated.

“Is it true, Maria? That, even after all these years, I still have such a hold on you?” Margarita dares to say, and Maria lets out a cry of anguish.

“Why do you taunt me so? Why can you not leave me be?” Maria whispers, and Margarita’s face turns into one of spite.

“Because you have stolen Eleanor’s son, and banished him to a fate of pain and misery!” Margarita retorts. Maria snarls.

“Everything that has happened to him was something that I myself have gone through!” Maria shouts, and she stands to face Margarita. Her cloak falls to the floor and reveals her hourglass figure in a dark red dress. “Need I remind you who gave me such a destiny?”

Margarita looked taken aback. “But you never -"

“Everything was because of you. Go. Leave the prince,” Maria demands and Eliza stomps her foot.

“No!” She protests, but Margarita nods her head.

“Yes, Maria. As you wish,” Margarita shoves her sister out of the room and leaves Maria alone with Alexander and John.

Maria takes a deep breath and strokes John's hair again.

“Come here, boy. Sit beside me,” Maria says. Alexander does as he is told.

“My - my fairy, if you could please lift the curse from John… Carolina and America would be eternally in your debt,” Alexander pleads.

“Look at me, Alexander,” Maria commands and Alexander lifts his gaze to face her.

“Yes?” He breathes and it is now that Alexander notices her true beauty and glory.

Her hair was not black as he had presumed before, but dark brown. The color of chestnut and a light of gold at her tips. It fell around her, and the light that shone in brought a halo around her. Her skin was rich and mesmerizing, the color of dark chocolate - she was stunning. Her eyes were absolutely beautiful, violet and blue and enchanting. Unlike the dark flashing green that the tales spread about her. Her voice as well - it was melodious and enthralling. And Alexander was very terrified and intimidated by this mysterious creature - but he felt as though he needed to give her complete and utter respect.

“The fairies promised you that once you kissed him, love would heal him, didn't they?” Maria asks softly. Alexander nods. “I won't stop you. Kiss him, and see if he opens his eyes.”

Alexander was surprised that such a hated creature was allowing him to do the one thing that could undo all that she wished for.

But she studies him with striking eyes, and he nods.

So he gazed upon his love. He looked into his eyes that were closed. And he longed to see the vibrant green with the flecks of gold color that Alexander could only find in John. He studied his endless freckles, like specks of paint on a canvas. Finally, his eyes stumbled upon his lips. His bright pink lips that were tempting and sweet. For so long he had admired them, and only once before had he had the blessing of tasting them. He had sampled pure ecstasy and overwhelming love.

Alexander leaned over the sleeping man and cupped his face in his hand. He hovered over John's face and slowly leaned in to bring his love once back in his arms.

He gently pressed his lips to John's, and his eyes flutter shut. He pours in all the love and needs and desire for John in the kiss, and hope fills his chest.

As he pulls away, Alexander expects to find John staring back at him. But he cannot, and John's eyes are still closed. His chest still heaves, and his finger still has a soft trickle of blood, which drops fall on a tiny puddle on the floor.

“I - I don't understand…” Alexander whispers and Maria looks at him with something akin to sympathy in his eyes.

She stands. She walks to the window.

“Join me, Alexander,” Maria says. And Alexander stands next to her. He looks out the window and sees the entire castle covered in prickly thorns. Sees people in the streets, asleep and practically lifeless.

His heart hurts.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess,” Maria begins and Alexander looks at her. But he does not interrupt.

“She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. Yet, in her heart, she could not find it in herself to truly see her beauty. And she was terribly naive. She met a fairy in the woods, one who taught her how to love herself, love others and be kind. The princess fell in love with her, but -

“Fairies cannot be involved with affairs of the heart with humans. The princess did not know this, and the fairy failed to let her know this rule. She continued to lead her on, though she knew that she would never be able to give the princess what she wanted. Every day, she would break the princess’ heart. And think nothing of it.

“Years pass and the princess continued to pine helplessly after the fairy. Somewhere far away, an evil mistress heard of this princess’ beauty and was terribly jealous. She cursed the princess to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel fall into a deep sleep of which she could never be awakened from on the sunset of her sixteenth birthday.

“And she had. In her finger was the poison of the spindle, and she could not fight it. She was too weak. This fairy who she had met had wept for her, but 100 years soon passed. She no longer cared. She had not fought or searched for a cure. 100 years had passed, and the princess still kept her youthful beauty.

“One day, a king came venturing into the tower where the princess was held. He was overtaken by lust for her body and relentlessly used her. When he was finished, he left the evidence of his actions in her body.

“But, after nine months, the cry of a baby sounded. He was small and malnourished, and he wished for something to drink. So he sucked onto the finger of the princess and sucked away the poison.

“She was revived, but her son’s life was taken along the way. The princess struggled to live life as she no longer had her royal status and no one believed her when she claimed she was the princess.

“She eventually met with the fairy again, but this time she was not naive. She refused to let her feelings show and demanded the fairy grant her what she deserved.

“So the fairy did. But she was sneaky and cunning. The fairy turned the princess into a fairy as well, but into a hideous and evil fae. She was hated for her looks, and the only thing that had redeemed her was her voice. Her voice that embodied her true beauty.

“The fae lived her life alone, her anger and hatred growing as tales about her were spread, and nobody gave her the chance to live life as she truly deserved.

“So she decided perhaps she could not let them see her true kindness, and she could play the part of the malevolent fae they wanted her to be.

“She changed her name to forever be known as Maleficent.

“And when someone did give her a chance to let her true self show, fate took her away. Maleficent let her anger fester, and she released it on the world. But she was given a vision.

“One day, one who did not deserve it would be ruined just as she had been. And to preserve him, she did the best she could.

“But it was not enough as the evil placed inside her fought against her intentions until her good and evil could agree on a compromise. But at a cost - it overtook her body and controlled her actions. Until it had served its purpose and released her. And returned her true form.

“And that is the story that is true, and there is no one that will know of this story. Nevertheless, this story has proven to be finished.

“But like the storytellers say, there is never a tale that has no purpose. What do you suppose the purpose of telling this story is?” Maria finishes her tale, then turns to Alexander who is completely speechless.

“What, my lady?” Alexander asks and the smallest of smiles forms on Maria’s lips. But quick as it came, it vanished from sight.

“The princess would've laid forever in sleep if not for her child. It was his innocence and need for his mother that woke her. But, Alexander… John cannot have children. He cannot wake from this curse unless the poison is taken from his body. I don’t suppose it ever will,” Maria looks away from him then. She breathes in deeply and walks away from Alexander.

“But surely, love can help him - does it mean nothing?” Alexander whispers, unbelieving.

Maria’s voices seem to tremble as she speaks again. If Alexander were to see her, he would watch as water filled in her eyes.

“Don’t you understand? There’s no such thing as true love,” Maria replies. Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper. She composes herself and wraps her arms around herself.

“My mother died when I was young,” Alexander says suddenly. Maria is surprised and looks to face him.

“I'm sorry,” Maria answers and Alexander nods.

“She was a prostitute, and she had me and my brother out of wedlock. My father left us, and she had to take care of me on my own. We came from a town by the sea. One day, there was a terrible hurricane that killed the majority of my people. It killed my brother. It pained my mother too much to continue to try to rebuild our town, so we left for America. Some nights, I can still hear the rain.

“We struggled every day. Our king was greedy and selfish and he never thought of the people he ruled.

“My mother was sick, and the medicine needed to cure her was expensive. She could not continue her labor, so I worked as much as I could. I spent every moment I had to spare by her side. Eventually, it led me to be sick as well.

“When I had finally gathered all the money, I bought the medicine intending to help her. But she had slipped it into my meal instead of using it herself.

“I was healed, but my mother passed. She left me a small sum of money which I used until our people revolted. We fought against the king. We were led by a strong and extremely respected man - George Washington. He was just and merciful. But he could be jolly and kind. Gracious.

“I wanted to support my country. So at the age of 13, I joined the army. It was dog eat dog, and I was hungry one night. So I tried to steal from another. But I was careless and I was caught. The man wanted to fight, and I was ready until Washington himself came and broke it up.

“He took me to his tent and asked me to introduce myself. He gave me a bowl of soup. And he taught me to fight. To demand respect from others. And he was kind to me. He could have punished me, but he did not. He showed me mercy.

“George Washington is more of a father to me than James Hamilton ever will be. He means everything to me.

“When I met John… he showed me kindness and passion. He taught me to love myself. And when it rained too harshly, I would think of him and it would help. I would no longer tremble in fear.

“But he disappeared the day we had proclaimed our love and dedication to each other. I've been searching for him ever since.

“But now… my father is sick. He is a dying king. I could not bear to be around a sick parent - losing one parent to disease is too much for a child to experience. I tried to distract myself from searching for John. And now -

“Is he really gone? Is there no way I can be with him?” Alexander realizes that he had never spoken so much before except in his rambles to John. And Maria listened. She paid attention to his words. When he finishes, she thinks thoughtfully.

“There is a way, I suppose,” Maria muses. “I am reluctant.”

“Maria, please... For John,” Alexander begs, and Maria breathes in deeply. She walks over to the bed where John continues to rest.

Sighing, she lays a hand on John's forehead. She smiles. He makes another sound like he had before - protest. Maria shushes him.

“You belong here. It will be alright,” Maria coos. Her other hand touches his finger. She closes her eyes, and purple mist surrounds their hands. She continues to smile, her lips moving slightly.

Alexander doesn't see it at first. But then, she presses a kiss to John's forehead and stands. Then, he notices behind the bed, behind a cloud of purple mist is a spinning wheel.

The realization dawns on him.

“Wait, Maria -” Alexander says, but Maria shakes her head, pressing a finger to her lips in a ‘quiet’ gesture.

She brings her finger to the spindle, shining and bright. It was a sight she knew all too well.

“You understand why it must be me, don’t you, Alexander?” Maria questions. And Alexander nods sadly.

“I swear this time, no harm will come to you this time,” Alexander promises. Maria smiles.

“Listen to Elizabeth, Alexander. She is honest, wise, and kind. She will help guide you,” Maria says.

“And tell Margarita - all of Carolina shall do a service once they know she has finally bested the dark and evil Maleficent. She will finally have the glory that she truly does crave so much,” Maria requests and Alexander stares at her in disbelief. She smiles once more, and Alexander thinks that he sees a tear falling down her cheek.

“It will be alright,” Maria tells - perhaps herself rather than Alexander.

How very brave she is, Alexander thinks to himself. Risking enduring the pain she had endured before to fix her wrongdoing. How she was willing to go down known as Maleficent rather than Maria.

Maria finally presses her finger to the spindle - and she immediately falls to the ground. Alexander rushes to catch her, but he is just a second too late, and her body thuds to the ground.

The mist surrounds her, and Alexander must look away at its brightness. When it fades, he sees her black dress turn gold. It contrasts perfectly with her dark skin, and Alexander thinks she looks beautiful.

In her sleep, Maria truly does look irresistible. She has a peaceful look on her face, the smallest of smiles on her full round lips.

Alexander picks her up and places her beside John.

He nods his head in salute to her and takes the bouquet of flowers from John's hands. Alexander places them on her own.

Alexander makes his way back to John's side and clasps his hand. And once more, he places a gentle and soft kiss on John's lips.

“Please, John… do not let such a sacrifice be in vain… Do not leave me alone,” Alexander pleads.

He gets no reply. Then, he watches as John's eyes flutter open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! i just have one question; thinking of adding smut to this?? i'm not really sure and honestly the raunchiest thing i've ever published was that make-out scene way back in chapter 4
> 
> so if you guys ARE interested in that, leave a comment and let me know! if that's the case, then i'll probably add another chapter, and it might take a while to get the last two out. 
> 
> let me know what you thought about this chapter, and make sure to leave a kudos! i'll see you in the next chapter 
> 
> chapter 7 - john


	7. chapter 7 - john

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his eyes open once more, he is staring face to face with Alexander. 
> 
> He is awake now, he can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go. i know you've all been waiting for this ;) it is a bit short, but i hope i'll make up for it in the next chapter?

John was never sure exactly whether he was dreaming or living.

After he fell asleep, after pricking his finger… he awoke again. Martha had gently shaken him awake, beaming.

“It’s time,” she says. And John gets up. He seems to glide, not walk. Martha holds onto his arm, and the two of them walk side-by-side down the tower.

When they reach the bottom, there is an entire kingdom waiting for them. Led by them is King Henry, his face in disbelief and proud excitement. Beside him is -

Alexander! John gasps with excitement, and runs over to his love, immediately jumping into his arms and the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. When they separate, he finds a hand on his shoulder.

A middle-aged king with wrinkles of stress and worry on his face - replaced with proud and wondrous excitement and hope.

John is hesitant, at first. He does not know whether to be worried or hopeful or-

But then a smile spreads across John's face and he runs into his father's arms.

“You are home,” His father whispers and Martha seems to join the hug as well at one point. The three of them fall to the floor in joy, clinging onto each other as if this would be their last chance.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a dark-skinned woman sitting on a beam on the ceiling. She is looking at him -

And he feels _safe_.

The rest of his life continues - he meets the renowned George Washington, a man who beamed at John's arrival. Although he eventually passed, he and Alexander were both decreed to be the future rulers of America.

They both ruled together - it was never King Alexander of America or King John of America. Rather, it was King Alexander and King John. Or King John and Alexander. The Kings of America.

It was enjoyable. And no matter where he went, he always found the woman in his life. But he found comfort in her presence. He thought of her as a guardian.

One day, she had made contact with him. She walked to his side, and the world around him melted away. It was him and her alone in a white room.

“Who are you?” John asks, and the woman smiles.

“My name is Maria,” She introduces herself.

“I must thank you for your service - you've always looked out for me. I know it,” John beams, and the woman nods.

“But now is the time where I must no longer look out for you. Not here. You must return to your own land now,” Maria replies, and John frowns.

“I do not understand?” He asks.

“You will,” Maria assures, and she motions for his hand.

“May I?” She says, and John gives his hand to her. She takes it and looks at his index finger.

It was bleeding. How had he never noticed?

She cups her hands around it, and purple mist seeps around them. When she finishes, his finger is healed.

Her finger, however, is now dripping with blood.

“It will be alright,” Maria whispers. And she falls to the ground.

John screams then, shocked and terrified. The purple mist covers him, and it takes him away from her body. It covers his eyes and all he can see is darkness. But he feels safe.   
You will be alright. You belong here. A familiar voice whispers to him.

_He is safe._

When his eyes open once more, he is staring face to face with Alexander.

He is awake now, he can feel it.

“Alex - Alexander?” John blinks twice, trying to get the fuzzy out of his eyes. He tries to rub his eyes, but Alexander has them encased in his own hands. There are tears streaking down his face and he looks almost in disbelief.

"John," He breathes, and leans to connect his lips with John's. His hands cradle John's face, and John feels happy again. A feeling he had so long to feel again. He is - happy.

When they pull away, the two gaze into each other's eyes, simply basking in each other's own presence. John looks lovingly into Alexander's eyes, deeply in love and happiness. This was a man whom he loved deeply, cared for endlessly. Living without him wasn't a choice anymore - whatever happened to John, Alexander had to be there. Living even a day without Alexander was like living a year without rain.

John lets tears fall from his eyes, then, and he pulls himself up. Alexander wraps an arm around him, helping him sit up. While he sits up, he feels another weight on the bed with him and he can see -

He gasps, seeing Maria lying down next to him. He reaches a hand over to touch her, and - this was what she meant, wasn't it?

The price of him waking up was her falling asleep.

"I was wondering if you would notice," Alexander says sheepishly, and John forces his gaze away to look at his beloved.

"She was with me while I slept," John replies. "She kept an eye over me. Nothing ever had happened while she was there. Though one night, she was gone. It was silly of me, but I remember I had cried terribly then. She was nowhere to be seen, and I was frightened. But then she came back, and I felt alright again."

Alexander listens as John speaks about his dream. As he finishes, John takes a deep breath and flutters his lashes up at Alexander.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Alexander!" John suddenly exclaims, and Alexander's heart skips a beat.

"Oh, John, I've spent eternity searching for you - I could barely sleep at all when I was away from you. My heart was aching for the warmth that I can only find in your eyes - the feeling that only you can make me feel," Alexander says, and John leans towards him.

"I've also missed your pretty words," John teases, and leans in for a kiss. Alexander was more than happy to oblige.

The doors in the room burst open, and the two of them pull apart. John expects to see Martha - but instead, there is Eliza and Peggy.

“Eliza! Peggy!” John cries out in excitement, and they rush over straight to him. They've turned into fairies of some sort, but John could barely process it as he is simply excited to see them again.

“Where is Mama? And Martha? Oh, how I wish to see them -" John rushes out excitedly.

Eliza shifts but Peggy cuts in. “Angelica had to leave. Fairy business,” Peggy clarifies, and a flicker of sadness runs through John’s high.

“When will she return?” John asks expectedly, and Eliza replies too quickly.

“She won't,” She states. “She’s very busy.”

John's smile fades away, and he feels - depressed.

“Oh,” He says. But then he hears a familiar voice in his head.

_It will be alright._

And it will. So, he tries gets up but is immediately struck by dizziness and his body feels extremely heavy. His legs feel like jelly - as though they haven't been used in years. He falls back onto the bed.

“Whoa,” Alexander says, and puts an arm around John. John leans into Alexander's embrace until he blinks away the white stars.

“Oh, dear,” John says. “How long was I asleep?”

The three look at each other, and Alexander breaks the silence.

“We’ll talk about it another time,” Alexander assures, and John shrugs it off.

“Alright,” John says.

“Nevermind how long you were asleep - you were away for such a long time! You have an entire kingdom waiting for you!” Eliza says excitedly, and John beams once more.

“Oh, I cannot wait!” He says. Alexander helps him stand, and the two of them descend down the stairs together. John leans his weight onto Alexander. It's puzzling how difficult it is to hold his own weight. But he has time to ponder over that fact later. For now, he is going to greet his awaiting family.

When he walks down, it isn't the way his dream perceived. There’s no crowd waiting for him - just a small group with Martha and a man he had never seen before at the front. He’s excited to see Martha again, his sister who took it upon herself to find him. Alexander leads him to them, and John hugs Martha first.

She hugs him back tightly, and they stay like that for perhaps, several minutes before he feels a hand on his shoulder.

John looks behind him to find the man staring down at him with hope, excitement, pride. It takes him just a moment, then he hears Maria’s voice once more whispering in his ear.

_It’s alright. He’s your father. He’s spent years mourning the loss of you and your mother. Do not make him mourn for longer._

John cracks into a smile and rushes into his father’s waiting arms. For perhaps the first time in forever, he feels at home. Soon, he feels Martha joining the hug, and the three of them fall to the floor in a reunion.

A woman in a gold dress smiles.

 

There is some sort of rush as John tries to sort his life into royalty.

Of course, there was first a celebration for the return of Prince John. It lasted for sixteen days, and every day was filled with feasts and dancing.

When the celebration in Carolina was over, Alexander had invited him to be introduced to his people in America.

As they arrived, John felt worried that Alexander’s kingdom would not accept him. He had no experience in ruling and had never held any power before in his life. But Alexander put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not worry. Need I remind you that I was once only known as a bastard orphan and a whore’s son? They will accept you,” Alexander kissed him gently and they continued their journey.

Before being announced properly to the kingdom, John met George Washington. He was kind and gentle and excited to meet the man who had captured Alexander’s heart. The two of them got on very quickly, and John quickly looked up to George Washington as another father figure.

When he was announced as Alexander’s betrothed, the kingdom rejoiced as now they were sure there would be another couple to rule over America after Washington passed.

Of course, John could not stand to remain far from Carolina for long. He frequently returned, and his father had taught him much about Carolinian law.

When the situation demanded it, John would make court decisions that were indeed, very wise and well-thought out. Although America was the home of his beloved, Carolina would always hold a special place in his heart. Just as that small cottage in the woods near the lake would. 

His father not only told him about Carolina law but about his mother. John loved to hear stories about the two of them, and Martha would always remember the fond memories that they had with her.

Eventually, his family members would each tell him how they had coped with the loss of John and Eleanor. Henry had buried himself in his work and distracted his mind with the wellness of his kingdom. There was always work to be done, and he would not rest until every issue was solved.

Martha admitted that she had hated the fates for cursing their family the way that they had done. It was hard for her to grow up with the loss of a mother and the lack of a father figure. She had no one to turn to, no one to hold or console her. Some way, somehow, there was always a voice in her head telling her she was loved.

Although she could not see them, someone was holding her tightly to their chest and letting her cry. Although there was no sign that they were there, she could feel them. Somebody who would always whisper in her ear, It will be alright. You are loved. It will be alright.

Martha listened and never felt as though she was alone in her life. And even now, she admitted, she still heard the voice. Even if it was seemingly much weaker now, it was there. And it never failed her when she needed it.

John told her that he had a voice like that as well.

When it was time for him to return to America, Alexander was always waiting for him eagerly. And the two of them would learn to rule their land together.

The night before their wedding, Alexander had told him everything that had happened since John fell asleep that fated day.

John listened in silence, mostly disbelieving that such a tale had happened all while he slept! He was entranced by the story. It will be alright. It will be alright. The voice repeated throughout the tale, and it seemed to get stronger during the… harsher parts. John listened. It would be alright.

When Alexander finishes, John sighs heavily and lies down on the bed. Alexander crawls next to him.

“You seem to be reciting a child’s bedtime story rather than telling me the story of my life,” John remarks at the end, and Alexander laughs.

“That is what you have left to say?” Alexander asks, and John shrugs.

“I was asleep for most of it, what can I say?” John giggles and Alexander rolls his eyes playfully. The two of them lie in bed, and Alexander pulls John closer to him.

“Of course,” Alexander says. “You were a sleeping beauty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally the last chapter, but i think i'll write one more, their wedding (and their wedding night ;) anyway, i'll see you all in the next (and last) chapter of in grace & beauty!! honestly, it could take a while for me to finish it as i haven't actually started writing it at all. sorry in advance! but hopefully, this can keep you satisfied until then. 
> 
> chapter 8 - epilouge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for reading my story! I know the first chapter isn't exactly what you were looking for, but I promise things will get better starting Chapter 2! Updates will most likely be daily unless my schedule fills up and it's difficult for me to post the next chapter. Make sure to leave a comment and kudos, it means the world to me! <3 
> 
> -mqry


End file.
